Twisted Fate
by Jay'sWings
Summary: My first Star Wars fanfic! What would have happened if Luke and his friends hadn't been able to escape the Death Star and fell into the clutches of Darth Vader and the Emperor? Would this lead to Luke's turn to the Dark Side? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful owners.

This is my first Star Wars piece, let me know what you guys think when you're done. This is what would have happened if (1) Darth Vader didn't kill Obi Wan _right in front of Luke_ and (2) Luke and co. did not escape when they tried to rescue Leia.

So without further ado…

Ch. 1

Darth Vader was having a very pleasant day. So far he had not only managed to stop what would have been a rescue of Princess Organa, but he also captured the droids containing the data on the Death Star. And then there was the fact that he had finally killed Obi-Wan.

Darth Vader's normal rhythmic beating faltered at the thought of his old teacher. If the Sith Lord's suit didn't stop him from feeling, the man was sure he would feel the heat from Mustafar still burning him a little.

_I want to go home._ The thought pushed itself into Vader's self conscious, leaving the Sith Lord to turn around, expecting one of his crew to have said the phrase. Yet none of them appeared as though they had said anything. All of them were either at their stations or waiting for more orders. *Where did that come from?* Vader wondered.

"General Tarkin," a private hurried onto the bridge, then also greeted Vader, "Lord Vader. The interrogations of the new prisoners have begun. Would you care to take part?" Normally Tarkin and Lord Vader didn't bother with any prisoners, but it was proper to ask.

"No thank you," Tarkin said curtly.

Darth Vader pondered for a moment. He knew the interrogations weren't usually that interesting, but something about that silent plea that had just surfaced its way into his head was telling him to go. Darth Vader realized it was the Force, and not being one to turn away from what the Force had to offer, he turned to the private.

"I think I shall attend this interrogation," Darth Vader replied, receiving a questioning, but not challenging, look from Tarkin.

"Very well sir," the private spoke, his usual monotonous voice laced with a hint of fear. "Follow me, please."

Luke Skywalker was having a rotten day. Not only did he get captured during his one chance to be something other than a moisture farmer, but now interrogations were starting and Leia and Han couldn't stop arguing! And on top of all of that, Ben couldn't be found anywhere. Luke suspected what had happened to the man, but he didn't want to think about it…not right now anyway.

"Some rescue mission!" Leia shrieked.

"Some princess!" Han shouted.

"Both of you please," Luke begged. "You're making a scene." All around them, Imperial officers were waiting, watching the two fight with each other. They probably thought it was amusing. It infuriated Luke to have them watch him and his friends struggle, but he also was curious. Why hadn't they started the interrogations yet? Were they waiting for someone?

As if his unspoken question was heard, the door to the interrogation room opened and an officer walked in, followed by

"Oh great," Han mumbled as Darth Vader walked into their interrogation room. Luke gulped, his eyes widening as the intimidating figure made his way in front of the three of them.

"Officers," Darth Vader ordered, "take the princess back to her cell. I would like to have a word with these two," Vader gestured to Han and Luke. "_Alone_."

Almost immediately, Vader's order was followed through. Whenever Darth Vader used a tone like that, well, it was just best to stay out of his way. Luke watched worriedly as the Imperials grabbed onto Leia and escorted her out.

"She'll be okay kid," Han muttered into his ear. "I'd worry a little more about yourself right now."

"There's nothing to worry about," the low statement startled both of them. Luke and Han turned to face Vader. "All you have to do is give me the location of the rebel base, and I will let you leave."

"Well, that sir is a piece of knowledge that we don't actually have at the moment," Han grinned sheepishly.

"I see," the Dark Lord spoke, anger rising in his voice. "So, you expected to come onto _my _battle station, take _my_ prisoner, and then ride off with _my_ droids without having a little bit of knowledge to bargain with?"

Now Han turned to face Luke. "Don't suppose you know where the Rebel Base is, kid?" Han asked, his voice remaining smooth. Luke began to respond, but then shut his mouth as a memory popped into his mind.

*Oh no, it couldn't be there,* Luke thought to himself. *Biggs didn't actually tell me the _real_ location of the Rebel Base when he was talking to me about the rebellion before I left, did he?*

"If you have any information about the rebel base it would be _wise_ for you to share it," Darth Vader advanced towards Luke, startling him and causing the boy to trip over his own feet. Han, letting his temper get the best of him, spoke.

"Hey, there's no need to scare the kid like that, he'll tell you when he's good and rea-

Han's remark was cut off as Darth Vader raised his hand, beginning to force choke him. Luke, getting off the floor, ran to his friend. Darth Vader began to tighten his grip, causing a strained gasp to come out of Han's throat. Luke turned to Darth Vader, fear in his eyes.

"Stop, please stop!" Luke pleaded, but Vader only continued to strangle Han.

"Tell me the location of the rebel _base_," Darth Vader pressed.

"I can't!" Luke argued, wincing as Han made another gasping sound.

"Then he will die," Darth Vader responded. Again, the Sith Lord tightened his grip, forcing a strangled cry from Han. Luke watched in horror as his friend's face began to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Say goodbye to your friend," Darth Vader hoped the boy would tell soon, he didn't like torturing people like this…usually.

"No!" Luke shouted. Suddenly a wave of the Force struck Vader, throwing him backwards and forcing him to let go of Han. Quickly hurrying to Han's aid, Luke tried not to pay attention to the large amount of rage building up in the corner where Vader was struggling to get up.

"Are you okay Han?" Luke asked, helping Han to sit up.

"Luke," Han whispered. "What did you do?"

"I don't know," Luke muttered worriedly. "Han…I'm scared."

"I know kid, I know," Han looked over to the corner of the room, where Darth Vader had finally stood up and was making his way over to them. "Don't let Vader know that was you, kid," Han mumbled. "Just keep quiet."

Luke nodded and turned to watch as Darth Vader made his way over to the two of them.

"Which one of you did that?" Vader growled. Normally he would be able to tell, but that blow had confused him and mixed up his connection with the Force, leaving him dazed for a moment.

Han set his jaw. Luke bit his lip. Darth Vader waited, his anger growing by the second, but they did not say anything.

"Fine," Darth Vader hissed after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "Have it your way," he made his way over toward the door and pressed a button. "Admiral, please have these two escorted to the chambers."

"The chambers? Do you mean on the second floor, my lord?" the surprised voice rang out into the room.

"Don't keep me waiting, Admiral," Vader ordered. Giving one more glare to Han and Luke, the man stalked out of the room. As he soon as he left, Han turned to Luke and grabbed the boy's arms.

"Listen kid," Han hissed. "We don't have much time. I don't know what Vader's planning, but it's not something good."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Just listen," Han ordered. "You know that energy field... oh what did that old man call it?"

"The Force," Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that," Han continued. "Vader's got it."

"Han, you can't get the Force," Luke rolled his eyes. "The Force-

"Whatever," Han hissed. "The point being, you are…strong in the Force? Yeah that' it. Now the only reason I can think Vader wouldn't give us cells is because he wants to find out which one of us is strong in the Force, which is you."

"But what does he want with me?" Luke asked nervously.

"I don't know kid," Han turned as officers headed into the room. "But like I said before, don't let on about your…talents, okay?"

"Alright," Luke nodded. Suddenly the two friends were separated as the officers took each of them. As Han's officers escorted the smuggler out the door, Luke looked around nervously.

*What did I get myself into?*

Let me know what you guys think, if you think I'm portraying the characters okay! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful owners.

Here's chapter 2, let me know what you guys think!

Ch. 2

Han paced through his small room for what seemed like the hundredth time. To be true, this was one of the nicest rooms he had ever seen, let alone been held prisoner in. Still, he _was_ a prisoner, and that wasn't okay in Han's book.

Suddenly the door to his chamber opened and his favorite princess was pushed in. Before Han could ask why she was there or what was happening, the door was shut. Getting off the ground, Leia looked at him, rolling her eyes.

"I was hoping they would put me with the other one," Leia hissed.

"Yeah, I was hoping they would too," Han muttered.

"Where is he?" Leia asked, looking around.

"Next door," Han said, pointing to the wall behind him.

"Have you made any contact?" Leia pressed.

"No your Highness," Han mumbled. "We haven't made contact."

"I don't need you to be difficult, scoundrel," Leia growled. Then, after a period of silence between the two, Leia asked, a little more softly, "What happened with you two and Vader during interrogations?"

"Nothing much," Han shrugged. "I almost got strangled and the kid used the Force on Vader."

"The Force?" Leia asked, confused.

"It's a long story," Han explained. After this statement, the two sat on the small bed next to each other, thinking in silence.

Suddenly Darth Vader entered their chamber, causing the two of them to jump off the bed. Turning to protectively stand in front of Leia, Han narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Han hissed dangerously.

"Well I would ask you the location of the Rebel Base," Darth Vader began, "but since you seem so _averse_ to telling me, how about you tell me your name?"

"Han Solo," Han barked.

"Watch your tone with me," Vader hissed, took a step closer to Han.

"Gentlemen, please," Leia appeared from behind Han. "Let's try to be civil."

"Next question," Darth Vader growled. "What is the young one's name?"

Han bit his lip. He wasn't about to go screaming Luke's name. Luke had once told him that Vader was responsible for the death of his father, so telling Vader Luke's ancestry didn't seem like the best idea.

"No response?" Darth Vader asked. "Well then I guess I'll just have to go in and ask the boy myself."

"No!" Leia protested. She set her gaze on Han, and the smuggler could immediately tell what the princess was thinking.

_We can't let Darth Vader near Luke. _

Han turned to Vader. "His name's Luke," Han spoke.

"And his last name?" Vader prodded.

"He doesn't have one," Han lied. Suddenly Vader rushed up to him, until he was standing an inch away.

"I hope you're telling the truth," Vader growled. "Because once my connection with the Force is restored, I will know if you are telling me the truth or not. And speaking of which, who among you is strong in the Force?"

Han didn't speak. Neither did Leia.

"I see," Vader said thoughtfully. "So it _is_ the boy." That was the only reason why the smuggler and the princess, who both had big mouths, would be quiet; to protect the boy.

*Soon they'll be protecting themselves _from_ the boy,* Vader thought to himself.

Han's eyes widened as Darth Vader figured it out. Leia opened her mouth, but then closed it.

"Definitely the boy," Vader continued, and before the two could say anything, Vader had moved toward the door. Once again, Han's temper got the better of him.

"Stay away from him! He's just a kid! He doesn't know anything _about_ the Force!" But Darth Vader already had exited their room and slammed the door. Han rushed towards the door, pounding on it with his fists.

"HE'S JUST A KID! LEAVE! HIM! ALONE!" Han shouted. Leia looked over in the direction of Luke's chamber.

"What will happen to Luke?" Leia spoke softly. Han fell to the ground in front of the door, at a loss for words yet again.

"I don't know," Han spoke, his words covered with anger. He was tired of not knowing; he was tired of being helpless. The kid didn't do anything wrong, and now Vader was going to his chamber, probably getting ready to give the kid a beating. And once Vader found out who Luke's father was…well it wouldn't be good.

It was then, in that room, that Leia and Han decided what to do. Turning to each other, the princess the smuggler each nodded. They had to escape. They had to save themselves. But more importantly, they had to save Luke.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Luke sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his hands. Only yesterday he was racing to save a princess, and now, now he was being held prisoner on the Death Star!

The door to his room opened abruptly and in stepped his worst nightmare, Darth Vader. Luke quickly hopped off the bed and pushed himself against the wall farthest away from the Sith Lord, afraid that Vader might start Force choking him. But then, as Luke opened up to the Force, he realized Vader's broken connection.

"So you are the one called Luke?" Darth Vader spoke, his tone making Luke jump. After regaining his composure, Luke nodded.

"Do you have a last name?" Darth Vader asked. Luke shook his head.

"Speak up boy," Vader ordered. This child's silence was getting on his last nerves.

"My name is Luke. I do not have a last name. What do you want with me?" the words poured out of Luke, each tripping over the other.

"I have learned of your strength in the Force, young one," Vader explained. "And while you may not know much about the Force, it is my _duty_ toteach you."

"You're going to help me become a Jedi?" Luke perked up, his hopes soaring.

"Of course not!" Luke winced at the anger in Vader's words. "The Jedi are weak and corrupt! No Luke, I am going to train you to be a Sith."

Luke's eyes widened as he heard Vader speak. A Sith? What was a Sith? Obi-Wan had mentioned something about the Sith, but what was it?

Darth Vader, knowing of Luke's lack of knowledge in the Force, tried to take advantage of it.

"We could start now with your training," he added, hoping Luke would take the bait. The young boy looked up at him, his eyes brimming with hope. For a moment, Darth Vader could see a future in those eyes, a future where the boy would be guided blindly to the Dark Side and would know nothing different. Vader could already tell that Luke was strong in the Force, and when the young one joined the Dark Side, he would be a great asset.

Luke opened his mouth, but suddenly an image of Obi-Wan's spirit appeared out of nowhere, shocking both Vader and Luke.

"Luke!" Obi Wan said urgently. "Do not be seduced by Vader! The Sith use the Dark Side of the Force, remember? Anger, fear, aggression; all these things lead to the Dark Side. Do not be so blind Luke, stay away from Vader!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell him what to do!" Darth Vader snarled. For some reason, he had become rather protective of the boy rather quickly. Vader could suddenly feel the Force flowing through him again; his anger must have re-strengthened his connection. "You cannot poison him with your teachings now, Obi-Wan!"

"The only poison is in the words you speak," Obi-Wan countered, turning to Luke. "Do not believe Vader, Luke! Do not go down the dark path!"

"Don't listen to him!" Vader demanded, turning to Luke also. "Come with me." The Sith Lord held out his hand.

And suddenly, Luke was left with an impossible choice and no idea what to choose.

I really appreciate all the reviews you guys have given me! Keep reviewing and feel free to offer any suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm and all other rightful and respected owners. Enjoy!

Ch. 3

"_Don't you _dare_ tell him what to do!" Darth Vader snarled. For some reason, he had become rather protective of the boy rather quickly. Vader could suddenly feel the Force flowing through him again; his anger must have re-strengthened his connection. "You cannot poison him with your teachings now, Obi-Wan!"_

"_The only poison is in the words you speak," Obi-Wan countered, turning to Luke. "Do not believe Vader, Luke! Do not go down the dark path!"_

"_Don't listen to him!" Vader demanded, turning to Luke also. "Come with me." The Sith Lord held out his hand. _

_And suddenly, Luke was left with an impossible choice and no idea what to choose._

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Luke's eyes flitted between the image of Obi-Wan's spirit and Darth Vader, holding his hand out, almost pleading for Luke to take it.

"Luke, come with me _now_!" Vader ordered.

"Don't listen to him!" Han shouted as the lights in the room exploded. All around him, sparks flew and glass bounced off the walls. Luke felt something grab onto his shirt in the darkness. At first he tried to pull away, but the Force was telling him he would be alright so he stopped fighting. He could hear Darth Vader's infuriated cries to rage, but he was abruptly pulled out of the room into a dark hallway. However, there were windows, so Luke could see the outline of the beast pulling on him.

"Chewie!" Luke grinned. Suddenly Han and Leia burst out from the room. After they had both gotten out, Han slammed the door. Turning to Luke, the smuggler grinned.

"How about that for a rescue?" he said smugly, but his statement was followed by roars of outrage on the other side of the door.

"Shut up and run!" Leia ordered, sprinting away. After rolling his eyes, Han followed, with Chewie and Luke in close pursuit.

"How did you guys escape?" Luke said between breaths. "And where are all the guards?" As they came up to an electronic door, Han slid to the control panel and began to hotwire it.

"Chewie," Leia explained, "managed to escape his cell with R2 and C3P0 and find us. Then we just made a simple announcement asking everyone to meet in the main hall for a briefing. Once everyone inside, we had R2 lock them in."

The door in front of them opened, showing the main hangar, where lo and behold, the Falcon was waiting for them.

"Master Luke!" C3P0 scurried out from behind cargo bins, followed by R2. "We were so worried about you!"

"Don't quit worrying yet," Han pointed out. "Did you deactivate the tractor beam?"

"Of course!" C3P0 spoke. "I do say, Han Solo, you need to have more faith in us droids-

"Great now get in!" Han barked. The ramp to the Falcon was descending, but the group heard footsteps coming up behind them.

"LUKE!" a scream of pure rage echoed not only through the Force, but also the whole Death Star. When the ramp finally touched the ground, Han elbowed Chewie.

"Take the princess inside and set up!" the man ordered. Chewie growled compliantly and grabbed onto the princess, pushing her inside.

"You're next kid," Han went to grab onto Luke's shoulder, but suddenly a piece of metal flew across the hangar and caught him in the arm.

"Han!" Luke shouted, but was stopped by the alarming presence of rage and anger in the hangar. Turning hesitantly, Luke's heart dropped when he saw Vader standing at the opening of the hangar.

"You are to stay right there, Luke!" Darth Vader ordered. Then he turned to C3P0 and R2D2.

"You two droids, get on that ship!" he hissed.

"Wh…why yes sir," C3P0 stuttered. "Come along R2." As they were boarding the ramp, C3P0 asked, "Why do you think he wants Master Luke R2?" After a series of beeps from his companion, C3P0 stated, rather loudly…

"Now R2, why would Darth Vader have a vendetta against Master Luke just because his father was Anakin Skywalker?"

"C3P0!" Luke shouted worriedly, as he felt an enormous amount of shock and pain blossom from Vader.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

(Vader's POV)

What? That boy was the child of _whom_? Pain and shock erupted from the inner depths of my blackened heart.

The boy was now looking around for his smuggler friend who had somehow scurried off from his place on the floor. That cursed smuggler, he ruined _everything_! It was all going perfectly until he burst in with his little rescue party and blew up the whole room, hitting _me _in the process. I would seek a most satisfying revenge on Han Solo, but for now, I had to save my son.

"Luke," I boomed. "Come with me, it is your **destiny**!" I stepped forward, but to my dismay, the boy stepped backwards. Didn't he know of his heritage? What did that fool Obi-Wan tell him? More anger erupted from me as I probed the boy's mind to find that Obi-Wan had lied to him, and told him that I had killed and betrayed his father. The man's treachery was never-ending! I was about to take another step forward when I found the smuggler near an exhaust port of some sort on the old piece of junk he called a ship.

That wretched smuggler had the nerve to smile as he spoke. "Destiny my-

And suddenly my whole view was lit up by fire.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Luke's heart soared as Han pressed a button on the Falcon, causing fire to erupt, blocking Darth Vader from reaching them.

"Get in kid!" Han sprinted around the Falcon, and grabbing Luke's shirt, ran towards the ramp.

"No!" An angry shout came from behind the fire. But Luke didn't have time to sense the pain and need behind the shout, because Han shoved him up the ramp and closed it.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" Han ordered after pulling out a small remote and pressing a button. A smile formed on Luke's lips as the hangar doors began to countdown to open. But still, he found himself looking out the Falcon's back window. For some strange reason, he sighed in relief as Darth Vader made his way into the hallway and shut the door.

_He's safe._ Luke thought as the Falcon soared out the hangar doors. A hand took his and he turned to see Leia beaming at him. Luke smiled as he grasped Leia's hand, holding it tight. _And now, so are we!_

And they escape, live happily ever after, and Luke never worries about Vader and the Dark Side again! WRONG! But I did like this chapter, it had some good action (I hope). And I hope everyone knew what Han was going to say next? Please Read and Review, let me know what you think. Don't worry, Luke **will** fall into Vader's clutches again :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners. Enjoy!

Ch. 4

Luke peaked out the window for the thousandth time, only to see what looked like the same stars they had passed an hour ago. They had been flying for four hours now, and with Han and Chewie in the cockpit and Leia sleeping, Luke didn't have anyone to talk to. Even C3P0 and R2 had been powered off for the moment. As he shifted in his seat, the cool metal of his father's lightsaber brushed up against his hip. Taking out the weapon, Luke smiled.

*One day I'll become a Jedi just like my father and then I'll show Vader what my destiny is!* he thought happily.

Figuring he could get some practice in while he waited, Luke stood up and activated the small laser droid that he had used during his time with Obi-Wan.

A small pang of guilt hit Luke. He had almost gone against everything the man believed in; if Obi Wan hadn't stepped in Luke would have been on his way to becoming a Sith.

*Don't worry Obi-Wan,* Luke thought faithfully as he turned on the droid, *I won't fail you!*

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

An hour later when Leia came out from her nap, she found Luke knocked out cold on the benches outside the cockpit. When she went to wake him up, she found small laser wounds all across his body.

*Just what has he been doing?* Leia wondered. Then she realized the reason why she had come out in the first place, and stormed into the cockpit where Han was sleeping lazily. Chewie turned to her, belting a series of deep growls.

"Chewie I'm afraid I don't understand you-

Suddenly a beam came out of nowhere, causing Chewie to swerve to avoid getting hit. As the Falcon lurched, Leia fell, right into the sleeping Han's arms. As the smuggler opened his eyes sleepily, they widened as he saw the princess in his arms.

"Your highness," Han grinned smugly. "You didn't have to wait until I was asleep to-

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Leia shouted, jumping off of Han. "That oaf over there swerved the ship and I lost my balance. Honestly Han, don't flatter yourself."

"Alright your highness, calm down," Han said, still smiling. "Was it the same as before, Chewie?"

Chewie nodded, grunting in agreement.

"I don't know what's going on but could you please tell me why we haven't touched down on the rebel base yet," Leia insisted. "We should have reached it by now. What's the issue?"

Han motioned to the radar screen on the Falcon, where he pointed out two small ships near them.

"That's our problem," Han explained. "Those same two ships have been trailing us for hours now."

"Why don't we attack them?" Leia asked.

"Because there's a good chance that Vader and his buddies are in a Star Destroyer trailing the ships trailing us," Han spoke. "If we attack them, there's a good chance that we'll either be attacked or ambushed, and I would prefer not to go back to Darth Vader and I'm sure the kid wouldn't either. Speaking of the kid…" Han motioned to the benches outside.

"He's asleep," Leia said.

"Figures he'd be out after all that training," Han rolled his eyes.

"What training?" Leia asked.

"He's training to be a Jedi," Han explained. "You know, using the Force?"

"I thought those were just legends," Leia said, her brow furrowing. "I didn't think the Force actually existed."

"Me neither," Han got up and made his way outside the cockpit, Leia following closely behind. When they saw Luke sleeping on the benches, Han lowered his voice. "I didn't believe in the Force until the kid used it on Vader."

"You never did tell me what happened in the interrogation room," Leia remembered.

"Like I said before, Vader was trying to see if either of us knew the location of the rebel base, and apparently Luke did. When I tried to protect him, Vader began to choke me, until Luke used the Force somehow to push Vader away from us," Han mumbled.

As if hearing his name being spoken, Luke shifted in his sleep, and then slowly proceeded to open his eyes.

"Wha…what's happening?" Luke mumbled as he got up drowsily.

"We're landing soon," Han told him.

As Luke smiled, Leia turned to Han.

"But Han, you just said going to the rebel base would be dangerous," Leia said.

"Why would it be dangerous?" Luke asked, worry crossing his face.

"We're being tailed by two Imperial ships," Han explained. "If we landed on Yavin IV, then they would know where the location of the base."

"So where are we going to land?" Leia asked quizzically. Suddenly a large shadow fell on their ship. Leia and Luke looked over to the window. A large, fiery planet loomed in the distance.

"Mustafar," Han stated. "It's not under the control of the empire and it hasn't had a major meltdown in quite some time, but it should be easy enough to hide on Mustafar's rocky terrain. Now if you'll excuse me," Han said, "I have to go help Chewie land. You two just get comfortable and we'll be on the ground before you know it." After Han entered the cockpit, Leia turned to Luke.

"I'm not so sure about this place," she muttered. "But I guess it will have to do. We're probably running low on fuel and it will be easy to lose the Imperials here after we get the necessary supplies." Then she departed back to her room, leaving Luke to watch as Mustafar got closer and closer. While he hoped Leia was right about losing the Imperials, something seemed wrong about the fiery planet.

"I don't like this," Luke mumbled, and even though there was no one around to hear him, he had the strange sense that someone was listening. "I don't like this one bit."

Read and review, let me know what you think! Anything is appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners. Enjoy!

Ch. 5

Darth Vader's heart continued to pound loudly as he listened to his son's thoughts.

_I don't like this. I don't like this one bit._

Vader couldn't help but smile. That fight between himself and Obi-Wan had been many years ago; so long ago that the pain and betrayal felt by both of them should have been almost completely buried. Yet his son had dug up the past, using the Force blindly yet strongly. It was amazing how strong the Force flowed through Luke, and how disturbingly little Luke knew about the gifts which had been bestowed upon him. No matter though, Vader would see to it that his boy, _his boy_, would learn.

*You will be a powerful Sith once you have turned, Luke,* Vader thought to himself.

"My Lord," the new admiral stepped towards him. "They have landed on Mustafar, would you like to proceed?"

"Yes, admiral," Darth Vader replied, his eyes focusing intently on the planet now approaching. Somewhere on that planet, his son was innocently following that idiot smuggler and annoying princess. Oh how he wanted to strangle that Han Solo! How dare that low-life insect challenge him, Darth Vader Lord of the Sith! It was unacceptable! The minute he had Solo alone he was going to crush the life out of him, watching the light from his eyes leave. That was the price Solo would pay for trying to separate Luke from his father.

But for now, Vader had to be patient. He couldn't kill the princess and the smuggler; not yet anyways. There was no doubt that now it would be impossible to lure Luke to go with him; Vader needed something to bribe Luke with. And what made a better bribe than one's friends? From his experiences, not many things.

*Soon Luke, your eyes will be opened,* Vader thought and quickly turning, he exited off the bridge and made his way down the hall where shuttles were waiting for him and his troops.

SSSSSSSSSSS

"Luke wake up! Come on Luke open your eyes!" Shouting and gunfire caused Luke to jump up from his peaceful sleep with a jolt. Rubbing his eyes, Luke then looked around, trying to find what was causing all the noise. When he could finally see, Luke saw Han, Leia, and Chewie in the entrance of the their cave, shooting their blasters.

*Come on, can't we catch a break?* Luke thought annoyed. *We've only been here for a few hours, and I just fell asleep!* A startled cry pulled Luke out of his thoughts and up off the ground. In seconds Luke had run to the edge of their cave and found Han lying on the ground, clutching his arm.

"Kid," the smuggler tried to grin even though his arm was smoking.

"Luke," Leia turned her head while she kept firing, "you're finally awake."

"Sorry," Luke smiled sheepishly, "I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Just help Han!" Leia ordered, grabbing Han's gun out of his hand and starting to fire both at the same time.

"What's happening?" Luke asked as he slowly lifted Han's shoulder onto his back.

"About an hour after you fell asleep, the cave was surrounded by storm troopers," Leia replied. "There's too many, I won't be able to hold them off for much longer. Take Han and go to the exit at the back end of the cave. The droids have been able to clear away the Stormtroopers from that area but you have to go _now_!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Luke began to protest when the blaster fire stopped.

"Luke," Leia hissed. "Take Han NOW! "

Luke finally obeyed, because he knew the only reason why the Stormtroopers would stop firing, which was to let someone through. Someone who, until now, Luke had been oblivious too; but now Vader's evil presence echoed through the Force, causing Luke to walk faster as he carried the injured Han to the back of the cave. It was easy to find the exit, and once he had pushed Han through the opening, Luke followed, trying not to listen to Leia's startled cry as he felt surprise and fear deep within in her.

*I'm sorry Leia.*

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Darth Vader stepped across the rubble that surrounded a small cave, making his way over to the princess, who was now standing behind the wookie. When he reached them, Leia glared at him, and if she could have seen through Vader's mask, she would have known Vader was glaring right back at her.

"Where is the boy?" Vader asked, but then listened as a new thought entered its way into his mind. It was just a whisper, as his connection with the Force was still a bit hazy at times ever since that blow Luke delivered.

_I'm sorry Leia._

So, the boy was not with the princess then. After looking around, Vader realized that Luke and Han must have escaped. If only he was truly connected to the Force, Vader could have felt that! Now, he had to continue his search. Still, he did have the princess in his clutches, which was a start.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leia replied acidly.

"Luke Skywalker," Vader smirked as Leia flinched when she heard that Darth Vader knew Luke's full name. *His name which you and the smuggler were hiding from me!* Vader thought. Grabbing the princess by the arm, Vader spoke to his troops.

"Take the wookie and those other two droids you found on the other side and place them hostage on a shuttle," he ordered.

"What about the princess?" a soldier asked.

"The princess is coming with us," Darth Vader responded as he handed Leia to a Stormtrooper. "You and your squadron will remain nearby as I continue my search." With that, Vader began to walk in the direction Han and Luke had fled in with an army of Stormtroopers and a _very_ annoyed princess in tow.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Luke wished he hadn't bought those two droids. No, he took that back, he wished he had never agreed to go with Obi-Wan…no, that wasn't right either. Luke wished he hadn't blown it when he had tried to rescue Leia on the Death Star. Maybe if he had gone with Obi-Wan, things would have turned out differently. Maybe Obi-Wan would still be with him. But things hadn't turned out that way; Obi Wan was gone and he was left without a master, parading the streets of an unknown city on Mustafar with Han hanging off him.

As his father's lightsaber dug into Luke's hip for the thousandth time, Luke winced. He had to keep going. He had to stay strong like his father. As Luke wished yet again that his father wasn't dead, a small voice, barely even a whisper, murmured through the Force,

_What if he isn't?_

AH I THOUGHT I PUT THIS ON BUT I CHECKED TODAY AND I DIDN'T! AH! (panic attack) …Anyways, let me know if you liked it, particularly the monologue. I know it's not much but I tried to do a little more in this chapter since the next chapter will be primarily action. Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners.

Ch. 6

Luke limped desperately through the streets of Torak, pushing and shoving people out of his way as he half carried, half dragged Han on his back. He just had to get away from Vader; get away from Vader as far as he possibly could. Luke had been shuffling through the streets of Torak for half an hour now, trying to get closer and closer to the heart of the city. There he and Han could rest. Surely it would be impossible for Vader to find his Force signature there…right? Luke fervently hoped so.

Han moaned loudly, startling Luke.

*Thank the force, he's waking up,* Luke thought to himself. Slipping into a nearby alleyway, Luke let his friend gently slide off his back.

"Wha…where are we?" Han blinked his eyes.

"We're in the city Torak," Luke explained. "I've been trying to get us as far from Vader as possible."

"Vader?" Han's eyes flew open. "Vader's here! We gotta go! Leia, get…where's Leia?"

A strong sense of guilt passed through Luke as he remembered Leia's fear. "She's been captured." After hearing this, Han was up on his feet, staring angrily at Luke.

"You let her get captured?" Han roared.

"She made me leave her so I could save _you_!" Luke said defensively. Han's glare went away, replaced by shock.

"Look, I think if we can get to the heart of Torak, Vader won't be able to find us," Luke said softly. "There we can come up with a plan to save Leia." Han narrowed his eyes.

"Alright," the smuggler nodded. "Let's get out of here. But first, can you try to locate Vader? So if he _is_ in the city, we can avoid him."

"Well, I'll try," Luke said nervously. He had never had much practice using the Force to locate other people's Force signatures, but it was worth a shot. Concentrating, Luke focused on the Force swirling around him. Then, he tried to pinpoint his concentration on the strongest source of the Force; that would be Vader. He could feel his mind flowing across Mustafar smoothly, when suddenly he was jerked off course, plunging him into darkness. Voices suddenly overwhelmed him.

_It's over Anakin, I have the high ground!_

_You underestimate my power!_

_Don't try it!_

Luke screeched in pain as he felt the words searing themselves into his skull.

_YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them!_

_I HATE YOU!_

Luke crouched onto his knees, tears filling his eyes. The pain and betrayal accompanied by these voices raged inside his mind.

_You were my brother Anakin…I loved you!_

Just as the pain became overwhelming and the darkness pulled Luke under completely, a single thought escaped Luke's mind.

_Anakin? _

SSSSSSSSSSS

(Han's P.O.V)

What the hell? I didn't need this right now. All I had asked was for the kid to find Vader and suddenly Luke started to scream and then the next thing I knew, Luke was on the ground.

"Luke," I hissed. "Luke!" But the kid was passed out cold.

"Great," I rolled my eyes, bending down. Scooping up the kid in my arms, I started to walk slowly towards the entrance of the alley. "Just perfect." How could this day get any worse?

As if the Force was cursing _both_ Luke and me today, when I stepped out from the alleyway, I was surrounded by a sea of white.

"Halt, in the name of the Empire," a Stormtrooper ordered. Biting my tongue so I didn't let my temper get the best of me, I didn't speak. I guess the Stormtroopers took my silence as my surrender.

"Your detainment has been requested by Lord Vader," the Stormtrooper continued. "You will be brought to Lord Vader at once."

Suddenly something sharp prodded me in the back.

"OW!" I said sharply, but only got another, bigger push to start moving. Holding on tight to the kid, I grit my teeth and began to walk through the streets of Torak, escorted by at least thirty Stormtroopers.

*Alright,* I thought miserably. *It's gotten worse.*

SSSSSSSSSS

Han must have been standing in the same spot on Torak's central square for at least an hour now. At first he didn't mind, but Luke was starting to move in his sleep and they were creating a bigger scene among the locals. The smuggler tried to look around to see why they had stopped, but all he could see was white.

"Hey!" Han shouted, causing the startled Stormtroopers to whirl around. "We've been standing here for over an hour."

"Lord Vader has had to travel from the other end of the city," a trooper replied. "We are waiting for him here."

*Great,* Han thought. Looking down at Luke, he frowned. He honestly didn't care what happened to himself; he could take care of himself and he knew how to act in situations like this. But Luke…Luke was still young. A kid like him shouldn't be made to suffer like Luke. Han stood on his toes trying to eye some way of escape. He wouldn't let Vader win; he would save Luke.

Han's eyes widened as they found an abandoned speeded not too far away with the keys in the ignition. If he could get Luke over there…well at least the kid would be safe. But first the kid had to wake up.

*Come on kid,* Han thought. *Please hear me! You need to wake up now! Before Vader gets here!*

(Han's POV)

Maybe the Force wasn't completely against me today, because Luke miraculously opened those baby blues of his.

"Han?" Luke asked softly.

"Sh," Han whispered. "I don't have much time. We've been captured by Stormtroopers kid. I've found a way to get you out of here. Now listen. I'm going to throw you out of my arms above these guards. When you land, you have to run as fast as you can towards a speeder. Understand?"

"Han, Vader's coming," Luke mumbled, his head twisting to one side. Looking across the road, I saw a cloud of Stormtroopers heading our way. It was now or never.

"Go!" I shouted as I tossed Luke into the air. With a startled cry, the kid flew into the air before landing outside the circle of Stormtroopers with a thud. There was a split second when Luke remained on the ground and I worried he had hit to hard. But then the kid was back on his feet, sprinting towards the speeder. A startled cry rang through the square, causing everyone who had now gathered to watch to cover their ears.

"SOLO!"

"Run Luke!" I shouted over Vader's cry of rage. Somehow the kid heard me and hopped onto the speeded and turned it on, leaving me, the Stormtroopers, and a very angry Sith Lord behind. Suddenly I found it harder and harder to breathe as the troopers cleared a path for Darth Vader. The man stalked up to me, his hand outstretched as I gasped for air.

"You have caused me enough trouble," Vader growled ominously. He squeezed his hand tighter, and all at once my breathing stopped completely. Desperately clawing for air, I tried to inhale. My vision was turning fuzzy when another shout echoed through Torak.

"Stop!"

Shifting my gaze as best I could, my eyes found Leia storming through the crowd of Stormtroopers. Abruptly I could breathe again, and I smiled as the wonderful air filled my lungs. Leia came over and helped me up while Darth Vader watched in silence.

"You okay?" I asked Leia as we stood.

"I've been better," Leia rolled her eyes.

"Me too," I smiled. At least I was with Leia now.

"Commander," Vader barked, "continue your search efforts for Skywalker. When you find him, force him back into this square. There, I will capture him."

"But sir," the commander stepped forth, "how will you capture Skywalker now?"

Vader turned to the two of us. Grabbing onto Leia, I pulled her into my protectively.

"Because now I have the perfect bait," Vader hissed, and I swore he was smiling under his mask.

Read and review please, and let me know if you think Luke should be captured and endure some temptation from Vader or if he should escape with his friends!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners!

P.S. There's some language in this chapter. Normally I won't do language unless I think it adds to the story like this. Let me know if you thought it was well placed or too much. I just thought it was perfect, because Han gets _really_ pissed off.

Ch. 7

Luke sped quickly through the streets of Torak, trying to push the pain and worry that screamed to him from Han and Leia's minds. He couldn't figure out exactly why they were so afraid, but it was pretty easy to guess. Both of them had risked their lives to save him, and both of them had ended up getting caught by the Empire! But why, why had they saved him? Han only cared for himself and for his money, and Leia had much at stake being a rebel leader in the hands of Vader. It just didn't make any sense.

Out of nowhere, a police speeder flew into the lane behind Luke.

*Oh great,* Luke thought. *Vader must have the city officials out looking for me.* Luke throttled the speeder, zooming past many annoyed and terrified Toreeks. The police speeder did the same; weaving in and out of traffic. Glancing behind him, Luke saw that two more speeders had joined the chase.

*I just can't catch a break today,* Luke grit his teeth and revved up the speeder even more. Feeling the Force flow through him, he skidded and turned through the streets of Torak, barely noticing anything around him. The Force was guiding him, showing him the inches of clearance he had to shift lanes and when a sharp turn was coming up.

But as he was flying, he felt the presence of more police speeders waiting for him. Looking to his left and right, Luke felt that they had surrounded him. The only place to go now was down…or up.

*I must be crazy,* Luke thought to himself, slowing the speeder. He had to know exactly how much time he had before he would run into the police speeders waiting for him. As the speeder slowed, he saw hundreds of speeders along with Stormtroopers collected only 400 meters away.

*I hope this works!* Luke silently prayed to the Force, and then slammed on the throttle. As he raced closer and closer to the speeder, thoughts whirled through his head.

*Speeders aren't made to fly vertically! What if I crash? What if I don't crash and shoot straight up into the atmosphere? I'm going to die!* But Luke closed his eyes and then yanked the handlebars with all of his might, angling the speeder to go straight into a vertical climb.

*Here we gooooooo!* Luke grasped onto the handlebars as tightly as possible as the speeder ascended into the sky of Torak. After hooking his legs around the speeder, Luke clenched his teeth as he zoomed into the heavens. Then, summoning all the strength the Force had to offer him, he shoved the front of the speeder down so that it would lay horizontally. The momentum almost blew Luke right off the speeder, but somehow he managed to hold on.

Gently opening his eyes, Luke stared in awe. He had to be half a mile high above Torak. The crowd of police speeders looked like a colony of little ants. Luke giggled in spite of himself. He never would have thought he could have done that! Empowered by his new strength in the Force, Luke pushed the pedal on the speeder and zoomed through the skies of Torak, letting clouds block any view of him that the Stormtroopers might have had for him.

*I think I'll still head for the heart of the city,* Luke contemplated. *Lay low for a while, and when Vader leaves, I'll go to the Rebel Alliance and tell them everything I can. Then we'll be able to rescue Han and Leia!* Luke smiled. Everything was going to turn out okay.

SSSSS(Luke's totally wrong)SSSSS

Vader watched from his hotel room as the Toreek police converged below.

*A bunch of fools,* Vader thought angrily. They had helplessly watched as his son escaped from them into the skies above. Yet beneath all this anger, Vader felt a great sense of pride for his son. Not only was his boy strong in the Force, but he had the piloting skills of his father.

Father. Son. The words were so new to Vader. Of course he had heard them from time to time; officials had mentioned their children occasionally when pleading not to be killed and even Palpatine had a son, although Vader was pretty sure Palpatine wished he didn't. The Emperor's son was a fluke really, nothing short of a failure in the Sith…according to Palpatine anyway.

But it wasn't going to be that way between Vader and Luke. Vader would see to that. His boy would become the greatest Sith Lord of all time, and Luke would do it with a smile on his face and a maniacal gleam in his soon to be yellow eyes.

Suddenly Vader felt the Force around him richen. Someone powerful in the Force had just made their way into the heart of Torak. Vader carefully hided his presence as he felt his son's innocent, but strong Force signature settle in the main part of Torak. Luke needed to learn how to shield his feelings; Vader could sense Luke's decision to hide in the center of Torak from a mile away. But that would come in due time. Right now Vader would be sure to take advantage of his abilities in the Force where Luke was lacking. That would make turning Luke all the easier. That, and the fact that he now had something to bargain with. Speaking of which…

"Admiral," Vader boomed into his com link, "send the smuggler and princess up to my chambers immediately."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

(Han's POV)

"Take a seat, Solo," I cringed at how venomously Darth Vader hissed my name. Leia and I had just been dragged up, not too nicely, to see Vader himself, which couldn't be good. Looking warily at Leia, I let go of her hand that I had been grasping for the past hour and went over to the chair where Vader was pointing. There didn't appear to be anything sinister about it; just a black cushioned chair. Sitting down, I tried to focus on Leia. Not the swarm of Stormtroopers behind her or the black monster in front of me; just Leia.

"Bring in the torture droid," Vader ordered. My muscles tightened with fear as Leia screamed, lunging for Vader as Stormtroopers grabbed onto her and held her back.

"NO!" Leia shouted fiercely. "DON'T HURT HIM!" I tried to get up to comfort Leia but as soon as I moved my legs, a wall of force slammed into me, pushing me back into the chair.

"Bind her to that chair," Vader said, pointing to a chair across the room that was identical to mine. My mind was slammed again as I came to a realization.

"You're going to make her _watch_?" I yelled outraged, glaring at Vader, but he just watched the Stormtroopers force Leia into the chair. Turning my head, I saw that Leia had already composed herself from her outbreak. She was not the kind of person to lose her head like that. Instead, she just glared at Vader darkly, and if looks could kill, we would be celebrating the end of Vader's reign over us.

When the troopers had finally finished tying up Leia, Vader waved his hand.

"Leave us," he ordered. After the Stormtroopers cleared out, the door slammed behind them, leaving Leia and I alone with Vader.

"Now then," Vader turned to me, and once again fear raked through me, but I tried not to show it. I would _not_ give Darth Vader the satisfaction of knowing he intimidated me.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, Solo," Vader continued. "You may choose to answer them with or without torture. Your choice." I didn't say anything, but I knew I would have to play this carefully. The only reason Darth Vader would have Leia watch was so she would talk too, and I couldn't let that happen. So I had to answer some of his questions, just to give both Leia and I a chance of making it through this without giving much information.

"Question one," Vader said sharply, "where did you meet Luke Skywalker?"

*Here we go,* I thought to myself.

"I picked him up on Tatooine," I replied smugly, trying to pretend like I wasn't bothered by any of this.

Darth Vader turned to Leia. "You see princess, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

I had to bite my cheeks so I wouldn't open my mouth and say something stupid, like I knew I would.

Vader turned back to me.

"Question two," Vader hissed. "Has Luke Skywalker had any training in the Force whatsoever?"

*Damn.*

"How should I know?" I shrugged. "That was between the kid and the old man."

"I see," Vader got up and to my dismay, turned on the torture droid.

"That's all I know!" I argued.

"No Solo," Vader turned and walked up to me with the droid following behind. "That's not all you know. Now both of you listen to me, Luke might have put up mind barriers to protect your exact thoughts, but I can still feel your fear and I _know_ you know more. You _will_ tell me everything you know about Luke Skywalker."

Glancing over to Leia, it pained me to see the worry on her face. I knew she wanted me to tell; she wanted me to get out of this interrogation unscathed.

"We made a promise," I mouthed. She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly my body was filled with 10,000 volts of electricity. Gritting my teeth, I tried to let out as little screams as possible so that Leia wouldn't give in.

"Tell me what you know, Solo," Vader ordered, and suddenly, I felt the strong urge to tell him. Thoughts of betrayal seeped into my brain, whispering at me to tell Vader everything. As blue clouded my vision, I tried to focus on Leia again. I could see tears rolling down her face. Why was she crying? Soon I would tell Vader everything and we would be out of here. Who cared about Luke anyway?

"We made a promise," Leia mouthed. Abruptly, my head became clear again, and I realized I was under the influence of Vader. Turning to the monster, I hissed as best I could,

"Over my dead body."

The electricity stopped as suddenly as it started. Gasping for air, I fell onto the floor. I was vaguely aware of Vader making his way over to the other side of the room. When I raised my head, my heart stopped beating as I saw Vader's hand closed around Leia's. She was looking at me fearfully, as if she knew what would happen next.

"What about over _her_ dead body?" Vader growled and started to squeeze. I tried to lunge at Vader but my feet were knocked out from under me. I tried to focus on something else, but Leia's started gasps for air were unbearable. Anger started to simmer inside me, waiting to erupt.

"STOP!" I roared.

"Has Luke Skywalker had any training in the Force whatsoever?" Vader repeated, and suddenly Leia let out a pained cry so devastating that I couldn't help it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, DUMB-ASS? OF COURSE HE'S HAD TRAINING! HE'S BEEN TRAINING TO BECOME A FUCKING JEDI SO THAT ONE DAY HE'LL KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!" The words poured out of me, my rage making me explode.

Vader dropped Leia and before I could move, his hand was around _my _neck.

"You will never again use that language with me," Vader hissed venomously. "And if I find out you've been using that language around _my son_, you're a dead man, Solo." With that, Vader stormed out of the room, leaving Leia and me alone. Rushing to her, I hugged her tightly in my arms. Never again would I let that monster touch her. Never again.

"Han," Leia said, but I was too happy that we were alone.

"It's okay Leia, we're safe. We're alright."

"Yes I know," Leia rolled her eyes but still hugged me. "But Luke isn't."

"What do you mean?" Luke, right, remember the promise.

"Didn't you hear Vader?" Leia said worriedly. "Luke's his son! That's why he won't kill us!"

The horrible realization of the reason why Vader was letting Leia and me live and what he meant when he said he had "the perfect bait". We were the bait. And we were going to be used to lure Luke right into a trap.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Luke watched from a rooftop as the sun slowly set over Torak. He smiled to himself.

*Soon everything will be okay.*

Suddenly, two Force signatures forced their way into Luke's mind. They weren't strong Force signatures, but they belonged to people he knew. As Luke focused, his smile widened.

*Han? Leia? They escaped!* Now everything would be alright. As long as he had his two best friends with him, nothing could stop them! Hopping enthusiastically from his seat, Luke made his way to the edge of the building. Looking around the streets, he managed to find Han and Leia amongst the crowd.

*They _have_ escaped!* Luke laughed. This was perfect! Luke raced towards the emergency stairs that were on the side of building, unaware of the Stormtroopers watching him from the shadows.

(Han's POV)

I saw Luke climbing down the stairs of his hideout. Rage fumed inside me, but I couldn't do anything but walk forward. Somehow Vader was controlling both Leia and me, so all I could do now was pray that Luke would lose us.

I heard him call my name.

*Dammit Solo, you have to fight it,* I tried to move just a muscle, but Vader's invisible grip on me tightened. How could Vader control me from so far away? Was he really _that_ powerful?

"Han! Wait up! Leia!"

*No kid, don't fall for it,* I silently begged as my legs kept moving forward. When I tried to turn my head, it was snapped back into place. I could only see Leia next to me, in just as much pain as I was. We couldn't speak; we couldn't move. We could only walk forward.

"Guys, wait!"

That did it. Summoning all the strength I had, I tried to whirl around to yell at Luke to run. And to my amazement, it worked. In fact, both Leia and I turned around, in full control of our bodies. Right as Luke was surrounded by a sea of white and grabbed by two black, gloved hands.

Alright, so this chapter was _really_ long, but I _really_ didn't want to break it up. I know Luke got captured, but I still don't know if I had should have him escape sooner than later. Hope you guys like it, please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! Star Wars is not my idea and it belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners.

Ch. 8

_*Dammit Solo, you have to fight it,* I tried to move just a muscle, but Vader's invisible grip on me tightened. How could Vader control me from so far away? Was he really that powerful? _

"_Han! Wait up! Leia!"_

_*No kid, don't fall for it,* I silently begged as my legs kept moving forward. When I tried to turn my head, it was snapped back into place. I could only see Leia next to me, in just as much pain as I was. We couldn't speak; we couldn't move. We could only walk forward. _

"_Guys, wait!"_

_That did it. Summoning all the strength I had, I tried to whirl around to yell at Luke to run. And to my amazement, it worked. In fact, both Leia and I turned around, in full control of our bodies. Right as Luke was surrounded by a sea of white and grabbed by two black, gloved hands..._

(Han's POV)

"Luke!" I shouted. Now in full control of my legs, I tried to run to the poor kid when I was grabbed from behind.

"Get off me!" I shouted, turning around and slamming a Stormtrooper in the guy with his own gun. As more and more Stormtroopers descended upon me, I tried to find Leia. Maybe the princess had found her way in to save Luke. I couldn't tell; white was surrounding me completely.

"Han!" Luke's startled cry rose up among the chaos. It pained me to hear the fear in his voice. "Leia!"

"I'm coming kid!" I threw two more troopers off me but three more grabbed onto my arms. Blasting one in the hand, I elbowed another in the face and kicked the last in the groin.

"Luke!" Leia's determined shout sounded nearby. If I could make it to Leia then maybe we could get to Luke. But as I started to make my way through the crowd, my muscles froze. Before I could register what was happening, pain erupted in my skull. Falling to the ground, I held my head in my arms. Never before had I been in this much pain. It was horrible; it felt like my whole body was exploding.

And then as quickly as it started, the pain stopped. Looking up, I noticed that the white had cleared away from me. But now something worse was in my view. Luke glanced at me worriedly while Vader held him by the shoulders, holding the kid back. Turning to my left, I saw Leia on the ground too.

"Han," Luke whispered softly, his eyes wide with fear as he struggled against Han's strong grip.

"You may be able to block out the pain Luke, but they can't," Darth Vader's voice boomed. All at once my head was barraged in pain, and I let out a startled cry. I was vaguely aware of Leia suffering next to me, but the pain was too numbing to focus.

"Don't hurt them!" the pain stopped again at Luke's helpless plea. When my vision came to, I saw Luke looking up at Vader desperately. My own eyes flicked to Vader, but they held nothing but hatred.

*What kind of father puts his own son through this amount of pain?* I thought as hard as I could, hoping Vader would hear it. In response, the pain erupted again and I screamed at the new intensity.

"Please!" Luke shouted. The pain stopped once more, but it took longer for me to recover. Switching from mind-blowing pain to total silence wasn't exactly a smooth transition.

"Take the three of them aboard my ship and put the princess and the smuggler with the wookie and the droids," Vader ordered, giving Luke to one of the many Stormtroopers that now encircled us.

"And the boy, my Lord?"

"See to it that he is placed in _my_ chambers," Vader turned to look at Luke, who stared at the Sith Lord fearfully. Then, as the Stormtroopers began to descend upon us, Luke turned to Leia and me.

"Han!" Luke cried as they dragged him away. "Leia!"

"Luke!" Leia shouted as she tried to get up. "Don't listen to Vader! Don't listen to anything he says!"

"Luke!" I screamed as Stormtroopers began to take Leia and me away. "Luke!"

"Han!" The kid's startled cry broke my heart. He needed to know. Before he had to suffer at the hands of Vader, he had to be prepared for whatever the Sith Lord threw at him.

"Luke, Vader's your-

Suddenly everything went black.

SSSSSSSSSSS

(Vader's POV)

That cursed smuggler! He almost told Luke about his parentage, and that would have eliminated any chance of surprise and anger that I could use later when I would need to turn Luke. No matter; the catastrophe had been avoided. Luke was still blind to the truth. Just like I once was. But soon Luke would join the Dark Side, and he would see true power. Then Luke would see the justice in my actions, and he would look up to me, respect me, love me…

Yes, it was true, I hoped for some affection from my son. I didn't want him to become an emotionless warrior like Palpatine wanted. That was something Palpatine had been fighting about ever since we learned of Luke, even before I knew of my relation to him; how to raise him. Palpatine saw Luke as nothing but a pawn; a shiny new plaything that he could use merely for the defeat of the rebellion. Palpatine wanted Luke to go one level deeper into his strength in the Force; just enough to be powerful, but not enough to become a real threat. Palpatine saw Luke as another chance to raise a son in his image of the Sith, but I saw something different.

I saw my own son; the reincarnation of my own flesh and blood, and I wouldn't let anyone near my precious boy. Even the fact that his eyes, my eyes, would turn yellow pained me a little bit; not enough to sway me in any way, but it was still sad to see them leave. But that was the only change to Luke. He wouldn't be put in a power-inhibiting suit like mine. By the time Luke was a Sith Lord, I would see my Luke, my_ heir_. Luke was all mine…even if Palpatine didn't know it yet.

But for now I had to wage this battle carefully. I had to cater to some of the Emperor's wishes, otherwise he would suspect of my treachery. The smuggler and the princess also worried me. Their undying loyalty to Luke and vice versa would make it difficult to separate the three of them. My only chance would be to use Han and Leia as motivation for Luke, in hopes that Luke would realize the weakness that friendship presented him and turn closer to the dark side.

SSSSSSSSSSS

Luke stared at the wall, a small bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. He had been in Darth Vader's chambers for at least an hour now, and he couldn't decide whether that was good or bad. On one hand, he didn't have to see Vader, but on the other, the longer he waited, the more apprehensive Luke grew. What was Vader doing? Was he torturing Han and Leia? What was Han about to say before Vader knocked him out? Was the Sith Lord thinking of different ways to kill Luke?

*No, I don't think it's that,* Luke thought to himself. *If he wanted to kill me, he wouldn't have tracked me down in the city; he would have just blown the whole planet up. He has the fire power; it would have been easy.*

"But not right," Luke's eyes widened as Darth Vader stepped into the large bedroom. The boy was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room, leaving plenty of space between the two of them. After a moment of shock, Luke spoke, trying to hide his fear,

"What do you care about right and wrong?" Luke hissed. "You're a Sith, all you care about is pain and destruction."

Darth Vader couldn't tell whether to be excited or infuriated. On one hand, the fact that Luke hardly knew nothing _at all_ about the dark side would make his turning so much easier, but it angered Vader to think that Luke's innocent mind had been poisoned with Kenobi's lies.

*He probably would have sent Luke to kill me if he'd had the time,* Vader thought to himself.

"Search your feelings Luke," he replied. "You know the Force tells you otherwise."

Luke looked unsteady for a moment.

*Yes, this _will_ be all too easy,* Vader mused.

"All I can feel through the Force right now is the pain you've caused me, my friends, and everyone else in the galaxy," Luke hissed.

*Alright so maybe not so easy,* Vader corrected.

"The pain you claim that I have inflicted would not have occurred if you had joined me before," the Sith Lord responded.

"And join the man that killed Obi-Wan?" Luke crossed his arms and puffed out his lower lip.

*He looks rather cute when he acts childish,* the thought popped into Vader's head but he pushed it away.

"I did the galaxy a favor," Vader spoke. That last phrase must have upset Luke, for he rose out of the chair abruptly, glaring at Darth Vader.

"He was a hero," Luke growled.

"He was a liar," Vader replied.

"Ben was not a liar! He was a great man and a great friend!" Luke yelled.

"That lying coward didn't know the meaning of friendship!" Darth Vader argued.

"He was a friend to my father! My father who _you_ killed! You're the liar!" Luke shouted.

*Is this what Kenobi told Luke? That I killed Anakin Skywalker?* As Darth Vader realized how twisted and manipulated Luke's innocence had been, his rage erupted. How dare Obi-Wan? How dare Obi-Wan leave me to die and then hide my child! How dare he lie to my son, _my son_, and send him against me, his own father!*

"That. Is. A. _Lie_," Vader spoke as calmly as possible. He couldn't blow up on Luke. He had to wait until later when he could be alone to unleash his anger.

Luckily for Vader, he didn't have to hold in his anger much longer. As Luke opened his mouth of speak, the door to Vader's chamber opened and a worried looking officer hurried into the room.

"Lord Vader," the trooper pointed to the hallway. "You must come quickly! The prisoners have escaped and they are somewhere on the ship unsupervised!"

For once happy to be out of his son's sight, Vader stormed out of the room, dragging the struggling trooper by his neck.

Well Vader's a little PO'd…Haha anyways let me know what you think! Yeah Han and Leia are really good at escaping but they _are_ Han and Leia! Read and Review, any thoughts are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners. Enjoy!

Ch. 9

*Obi-Wan, how could you? How could you lie to my son? How could you tell him that I _murdered_ Anakin Skywalker? How could you take the last precious thing in my life and rip it out of my burning hands, all in the name of justice?*

These thoughts whirled through Vader's head as he marched towards the smuggler's Force signature. While it wasn't strong, Vader had come to know Solo's signature along with the princess' and Luke's. Although Luke's signature didn't have to be memorized; he and Vader already had a bond that even Luke had to recognize sooner or later.

"Sir, the smuggler and the princess were last seen in this hallway," an officer interrupted Vader's thoughts as they rounded a corner.

"And how _did_ they escape?" Vader asked icily, the temperature dropping a few degrees.

"When we opened this door here," the trooper pointed to a nearby door, "the Wookie was waiting for us." After hearing this, Vader stopped, and taking a deep breath, began to focus. Han and Leia were somewhere nearby; he just had to pinpoint their exact location.

*Focus your emotions,* Vader chanted. *Focus your anger.* As Darth Vader began to focus on Obi-Wan's lies, a memory from long ago resurfaced.

_(Anakin Skywalker's POV)_

"_It's over Anakin, I have the high ground," Obi-Wan announced smugly._

_*That's what you think,* I thought determined, but I had anger on my side. With anger I would always win. _

"_You underestimate by power!" I shouted, getting ready._

"_Don't try it," Obi-Wan's flippant order infuriated me as I jumped off the platform and_

_PAIN! Searing, burning, indescribable pain! What just happened? My arms, my legs! Ah, the lava, it was so HOT!_

"_You were the chosen one!" Obi-Wan shouted. The Chosen One; I was sick of the words. Those words ruined my life!_

_*Find someone else to be your damn chosen one!* I yelled through the Force._

"_You were my brother Anakin," I growled at the bitter disappointment that resonated through Obi-Wan's words. "I loved you."_

_*You loved me? You just cut off my arms and legs! You never _loved_ me! You _used_ me! _

"_I hate you!" I shouted, tears stinging my eyes as I watched Obi-Wan leave me to die, taking my lightsaber with him. The man couldn't even let me have my lightsaber!_

_*No!* I shouted through the Force. *Master!*_

(Vader's POV)

"My Lord?" the fearful phrase cut through the memory. Taking a deep breath, I turned toward the commander just in time to hear two agonized shouts echo through the hallways. In my anger I must have not only found the princess and the smuggler, but focused so intently on their minds that I hurt them. All the same, I hurried towards the two faster, eager to get them back in their cells so I could go back to see my Luke. The one thing that Obi-Wan could _never_ take away from me.

(Luke's POV)

I looked up, startled as the whispers of an all too familiar memory whirled through the Force. I cringed as I felt the pain that still lived with the memory. But why was I experiencing the memory here of all places?

It was then that I realized that the thoughts were not mine, but Vader's. But why would Darth Vader know what happened? Did he watch as my father and Obi-Wan fought?

*Why were they fighting?* I asked myself.

A sudden boom on the door to my room, startled me from my thoughts. After a few more booms and shutters, the door opened to reveal Chewie and the droids.

"Chewie!" I shouted happily. Chewie growled something that I was pretty sure went along the lines of "Jeez kid, why do I always have to rescue you?"

"Master Luke!" C3P0 cried happily, his outburst followed by a series of beeps from R2.

"Where are Han and Leia?" I asked, worry suddenly exploding through me as I realized alarmingly that Han and Leia's Force signatures were getting closer to Vader's.

"Come on Chewie, we've got to go!" I shouted, sprinting out of the room. Focusing my happiness of being rescued, I pinpointed Han and Leia's location and proceeded to run towards them, ignoring Chewie's furious grunts as I left him behind with the droids.

SSSSSSSSSS

(Han's POV)

*Where the hell are you Luke?* I thought as I ran past another exit out of the sewer Leia and I were running through.

"Do you think we should try any of these exits?" Leia asked. "It's only a matter of time before they find us and trap us down here."

"Alright, alright, we'll run a little farther and then we'll get out of here," I replied as we hurried through the sewer.

(Vader's POV)

I was closing in on Solo and the princess now. Picking up on their thoughts, I directed my men to take the long way around to the back of the sewer and block all of the exits while I faced them directly.

"My Lord," the commander had to almost jog to keep up with me. "Are you sure you do not need any assistance facing the escapees alone until the troopers arrive?"

"_Positive_," I barked. As I turned to head into the exit that Han and Leia were about to approach, I thought I felt a familiar Force presence approaching, but brushed it aside.

(Han's POV)

"We're almost to the exit," Leia stated as we made our way around another bend. But just as the turn ended, I skidded to a halt, grabbing Leia's arm and tugging her back towards me. There, standing in our way like always, was Darth Vader.

"Get behind me," I ordered Leia. Surprisingly, the princess agreed.

"Well Solo, I have to say I am impressed," Vader took a step toward us. "It is not easy to anger me as much as you do. You have evoked levels of rage in me that I have not felt in _years_. "

"I'm flattered," Han hissed, grasping onto Leia tightly.

"All the same, I would prefer for you to remain in your cells where you are of some use to me," Vader continued.

"Where we can be bargaining chips," Han growled bitterly. "Well forget it. I'd rather die than assist you in turning Luke to the dark side. He's just a boy."

"He's _my_ boy," Vader growled.

"Don't say that!" Leia yelled, peering out from behind Han. "You don't know the amount of pain you and your actions have caused Luke!"

"I don't need you telling me how to raise my child!" Vader yelled angrily.

"Why? Afraid he'll listen to us over you, just like he listened to Obi-Wan," Han sneered, the snide comment pushing Vader over the edge. Han clutched his throat as Vader raised his hand.

"_Don't you __**ever**__, say that again!" _ Darth Vader ordered darkly, driving fear deep into Han's heart, leaving him speechless.

It was then that all three of them heard a strange tumbling above them, and then all of the sudden a large drainage pipe opened and Luke came crashing down.

(Luke's POV)

*Nice entrance, Skywalker," I chastised myself as I rose from the ground. *Way to be subtle.*

"Luke!" Han shouted, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Han! It's so good to see you aga-

"Luke, get over here now," the dark voice of Vader boomed throughout the sewer, startling me. Turning around, I shuddered fearfully as I felt the awesome display of raw anger and passion erupting from Darth Vader.

*Jeez, what did Han _do_?*

My thoughts were interrupted as both Han and Leia dropped to the ground screaming in pain.

"Han! Leia!" I cried desperately, but when I went to help them, they screamed louder. Turning back to Vader, I tried to hide the fear in my eyes.

"This is the new order of things," Vader began. "As long as you obey me Luke, and do what I request, I will not harm your friends. But if you disobey me in any way, _they_ will pay the price."

*No,* I thought in disbelief. Turning back towards Han and Leia, who were still writhing on the floor, I bit my lip and held back my tears as I took a step back. To my dismay, they stopped shouting.

"Luke, come here," Vader's words hung on my shoulders. As much as I didn't want to follow Vader, I wouldn't hurt Han and Leia.

"Kid," Han croaked.

"I'm sorry," I turned my face in an attempt to hide my shame, and slowly backed away.

Woah, that ending was kind of dark for Luke. But, he is being black mailed to follow Vader, so… Read the Review, I really appreciate all of the support I'm getting! Thanks to all who read and applause for all who review! Don't worry, Luke hasn't given in yet!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Star Wars is the property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners. Enjoy!

Ch. 10

The walk back to Vader's chambers was a quiet one, to say the least. Looking down at his feet, Luke shuffled embarrassed as Vader grasped his shoulder, pushing him from behind all the way back to the chambers. And if being escorted by the Sith Lord wasn't enough, Luke could feel Han and Leia marching right behind him. Even though he couldn't feel any hate from them directed at him, he felt their anger and rage ripple through the Force. And sooner or later, he would bear the brunt of it; that Luke was sure.

Vader's hand suddenly tensed as he stopped, forcing Luke to stop too. Glancing up quickly, Luke realized they were in front of an elevator. With an unnatural hiss, the doors slid open to reveal their empty elevator. As Darth Vader loosened his grip on Luke, the boy hastily shuffled into the elevator. He hoped he could just stare at the wall, but Vader suddenly whirled him around so that he was facing Han and Leia. Before they could make eye contact, Luke's eyes shot back down. The hand on Luke's shoulder suddenly tightened.

"_Look. Up." _

Luke's eyes shifted to Vader as he realized the order had come from the Sith Lord.

"_Stay out of my mind,_" Luke mentally snapped.

"_I'm giving you an order, Luke,_" Darth Vader replied. _"Do you want to put your friends in pain already?"_

Gritting his teeth, Luke swallowed his pride and looked up to see Leia and Han, cuffed by officers. Leia was looking at him with what appeared to be sympathy, while Han was glaring at Vader.

"Take a long look, you two," Vader addressed Han and Leia. "This is the last time you will see Luke when he will ever associate with people like you."

(Luke's POV)

My gut twisted in fear at the sound of confidence in Vader's voice. Han and Leia now looked at my worriedly, their fearful glances shifting from Vader to me. I tried to show some sort of confidence in my eyes; some sort of mischievous gleam that meant I still had a trick up my sleeve. But Vader had power over my friends, so he had power over me.

"Luke will never become an Imperial!" Han sneered. Horror replaced the guilt in my gut as right after Han spoke he dropped to the floor, holding his head in pain.

"Stop! Please stop!" I begged, turning to Vader. "He didn't mean it! Please, I'll do anything! Just stop hurting him!"

Just as soon as Han was in pain, he was lying on the floor, trying to catch his breath after the pain subsided. Sighing in relief, I went to go help him when Vader's hand tightened even more and I was pulled back farther into the elevator.

"Commander, take them to their cells," Vader ordered, and suddenly the doors slammed shut, leaving me and my fate in the hands of my worst nightmare.

SSSSSSSSSS

(Luke's POV)

It wasn't me. It just wasn't me. Staring at the dark fabric in my hands, every fiber of my being was shouting at me to throw my new Sith uniform into the corner of the room and to refuse to wear it. But then Han and Leia would get hurt because of me. I would be hurting them.

*No,* I reminded myself. *Vader's hurting them. You're just caught in the middle of this whole mess.*

As I turned the uniform over in my hands to examine the solid black back, my stomach also flipped.

*Vader murdered my father wearing these colors,* I thought sadly.

Suddenly the door opened, and Vader had stalked into my room before I had time to pretend that I was putting on my uniform that he had insisted I change into.

"Why haven't you changed?" Vader asked me. Hesitantly, I raised my eyes to meet his…or at least the eyes of his mask anyway.

"I'm just, not a big fan of black," I mumbled sheepishly.

"Luke, it is what every Sith wears," Vader pointed out. "It is the beginning of your transformation."

I cringed at the word transformation. The way Vader said the world, it felt like I was being transformed into some ultimate weapon of mass destruction, spreading darkness throughout the galaxy.

"Perhaps transformation wasn't the right way to put it?" Vader suggested. At first I was confused by his question, but then I realized what he meant.

"Hey," I snapped, annoyed. "Stay out of my head."

"I was sensing your feelings," Vader replied. "Obi-Wan might have shielded your memories and some of your specific thoughts, but I can still feel your emotions, especially your strong ones."

"Oh," I muttered, my cheeks turning red, wishing I could shield my embarrassment from Vader. This wasn't fair; Vader could use my own thoughts turn me.

"I could, but I have the smuggler and the princess at my disposal to do that," Vader interrupted.

"Stop!" I shouted, infuriated. As soon as I yelled, the door slammed and the wall near me collapsed on itself, causing a dent to form.

*Why couldn't you have shielded all of my thoughts Obi-Wan?* I silently pleaded. *How come you never taught me anything?*

If Vader heard my thoughts, he didn't say anything. Instead, the man walked over to the now _dented_ steel wall and began to slowly work out the dent. As he did so, I couldn't help but feel the surprise radiating from Vader, which only made me more ashamed. Already I was succumbing to the dark side, and I hadn't even started training yet.

After Darth Vader finished evening out the wall, he held out his hand. Suddenly all of my new uniform pieces flew into his fingers. Before I could say anything, he had pushed the clothing into my stomach and made his way over to the door, sliding the it open.

"I will be back in ten minutes," Vader spoke. "When I come back, I would appreciate you to be fully dressed in your new clothing apprentice, and then we shall begin."

As Vader left my room and slid the door closed. I dropped onto the bed, clutching the blankets as silent tears formed in my eyes. No, I didn't want this. I didn't want to be an apprentice. I didn't want to be a Sith.

But as the sickening realization of how trapped I was revealed itself to me, I closed my eyes and changed into my new uniform, already sensing the Dark Side surrounding me, waiting for the right time to overpower me completely.

Luke's getting darker and darker! Still it's going to lighten up because Vader's not all that bad (or is he?)! Please Read and Review, let me know if you have any suggestions; pick up the pace, more monologue…stuff like that! Sorry for the wait, my internet yesterday was glitchy so I couldn't post this.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners. Enjoy!

Ch. 11

Luke was sitting quietly on the bed when Vader returned, so enveloped in his thoughts that even when Vader entered, Luke didn't startle like he usually did.

"Luke," Vader spoke. After no response, again Vader tried to call his son's attention. "Luke!"

"Huh? Oh…yikes!" Luke nearly fell off the bed as he turned to see Darth Vader standing before him. When he had regained his cool, he stood in front of Vader, trying to act as obedient as possible for the time being. *Better to be obedient now than later,* Luke thought miserably. *I can't believe I'm going to learn about the Dark Side.*

Darth Vader, however, was brimming with pride. His son looked incredibly handsome in black, and even though he could feel the waves of misery and anger, Vader sensed somewhere deep in Luke's subconscious, he knew this was his place. Vader just had to show Luke that.

"Come then," Vader grabbed Luke gently by his bruised shoulder and escorted his son out the door. As they walked down staircases and hallways, Luke noticed the absence of the other Imperials. Turning, to Darth Vader, he asked innocently,

"Where is everyone?"

"Everyone is mainly on the bridge," Vader explained. "These are private passageways anyway. I rarely use them, but they are a short way to get to the gym that you and I will be using for your training."

Luke winced at the last part, wishing he hadn't asked.

*Think about good things,* Luke reminded himself. "Think of Han and Leia and the others. Think about Obi-Wan.* As Luke walked down with Vader, he started to recall his limited memories with his old teacher, Ben Kenobi. The more Luke thought about the gentle old man, the more his happiness grew. Ben had always been there for him. Ben had always protected him. And his memories would protect him now, Luke was sure of it.

As Vader sensed his son's feelings, he tried to ignore them, but still he felt a surge of…jealousy? Darth Vader hadn't been jealous in a long time; he hadn't had anything he cared about that much to be jealous over. But the way Luke thought about that wretched Obi-Wan Kenobi filled Vader with envy. If that bastard hadn't taken away his son, Luke would look up to Vader, not Obi-Wan. Luke would believe in Vader, not Obi-Wan.

*Luke would love me, not Obi-Wan,* Vader thought enviously as Luke broadcasted the image of Obi-Wan training Luke on Solo's ship. It took all of Vader's dwindling self-control not to enter Luke's mind and destroy the memories.

*It would cause Luke pain,* Vader repeated in his head. *It would cause Luke pain and distance us even further. Don't enter his mind. Don't enter his mind!*

Luckily for Darth Vader, the entrance to the gym appeared ahead, taking his mind off his jealousy.

Luke looked worriedly at the black door with the letters **The Gym** printed in small grey letters. He wasn't ready; he wasn't ready to learn about the Dark Side and he wasn't ready to fight it like he knew he would have to. But as Vader guided him through the doors and into the medium-sized circular workout room, Luke realized that ready or not,

"Here it comes.*

SSSSSSSSSSS

"So, boy," Vader began as he let go of Luke's shoulder. Spinning around, Luke watched Vader carefully.

"Have you ever had any teaching in the Force?" Vader asked. "And do try to say something, because I will get my answers one way or another and I'd rather not bring up that most annoying smuggler."

Looking around uncomfortably at the cold grey walls that offered Luke no comfort, the boy spoke,

"Ben taught me a little about the Force," Luke explained, hoping Vader wouldn't press much further.

"Obi-Wan," Vader corrected.

"Yeah, that was his name, we just called him Ben," Luke replied.

"We?" Vader asked.

"All of us on Tatooine-

"YOU GREW UP ON TATOOINE?" Luke cowered as rage poured from Vader, filling the room with anger and darkening the Force around them.

"Yes," Luke quivered.

Vader was about ready to destroy the whole room.

*How dare he! That monster! That _bastard_!* he seethed. In reality, Vader had knew this somewhere deep inside him all along. But he had ignored the clues; ignored the signs of Obi-Wan's treachery. He hadn't wanted to revisit that cursed place, and now he had paid the price. Even now Obi-Wan was letting him burn, watching as Vader tried to piece together the charred remains of his relationship with Luke.

*I won't let you do this, Obi-Wan! I won't let you win! Luke will join the Dark Side and then you'll see! You and the rest of your cursed Jedi! You'll all see!*

Luke, whimpered fearfully, attracting Darth Vader's attention.

*I have to calm down,* Vader thought as he looked at Luke, who was still cowering with alarm. *I will not upset Luke.*

"Wha-what's wrong with Tatooine?" Luke suddenly asked, his voice coated with fear. Vader eyed Luke inquiringly; so the boy had a strong curiosity for things just like he did once. Actually, Vader realized, *I still have a curiosity, particularly about Luke.*

"I myself grew up on Tatooine," Vader explained, trying to hide the anger in his voice. Hearing this, Luke cocked an eye brow.

"You grew up on _Tatooine_?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Where did you think I lived when I was young?" Vader inquired.

*Well I never really thought about you as a kid,* Luke thought, but responded with,

"I guess I thought you lived on Coruscant with the Emperor," he spoke.

"A good guess, but no, my family grew up Tatooine," Vader replied. "They were still there until recently."

"What happened to them?" Luke blurted, realizing what he just asked.

*I did not seriously ask that!* Luke thought worriedly, but he couldn't help it. As he had talked to Vader, he had let his guard down, and had asked the Sith Lord a personal question. He was having a personal question with _Darth Vader_ for Force's sake!

Vader smiled, moved by Luke's young naivety as he sensed his son beating himself up for letting his guard down.

*Soon Luke, you will know everything. Soon…very soon.*

"All that will be explained in time, Luke," Vader spoke. As Luke tilted his head in wonder as to what Vader's words meant, Vader asked,

"So, what do you know about light sabers?"

Sorry I didn't post on my usual pattern, yesterday was very busy! So this chapter was mainly about Vader's feelings but I wanted to throw in some of Luke's to show their relationship. And guess who's coming for a surprise visit next chapter…Good Old Palpy! If you have any suggestions on writing Emperor Palpatine, feel free to share. I have an idea, but again, any requests or stuff like that is totally cool!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners. Enjoy!

Ch. 12

(Luke's POV)

I stared at Vader warily. While I had had some light saber training with Obi-Wan, I was nowhere near good enough to take on Vader, even if it _was_ just for training.

"Not much," I responded. "I practiced a little bit with Ben, but…"

All the sudden, Vader tensed, his mind becoming strangely distant and…worried?

*But why would Vader be worried?* I thought, when I felt it. As a huge Star Destroyer loomed over the _Executor_, a cold, dark feeling settled in the room.

SSSSSSSSSSS

"Palpatine," I breathed nervously, my eyes flitting from the now present ship to Luke.

*How did I not feel him approaching?* I wondered, but I already knew the answer. Palpatine had shielded his presence from me. He hadn't _wanted_ me to know he was coming. Which meant he came here to do something that he knew I wouldn't approve of.

My eyes immediately shifted to Luke, who too was now sensing Palpatine's dark energy radiating through the Force.

*Why now?* I thought bitterly. *Why does he have to take him now?*

"Va-Vader," Luke stuttered, inching closer to me as a small shuttle landed into the _Executor's_ landing dock. This surprised me, because I could feel the fear pulsing from him from just the thought of getting closer to me. So why was he coming to me? Then it hit me.

*He's more scared of the Emperor than he is of me,* I realized, and while this thought pleased me, it also worried me. Emperor Palpatine wouldn't hesitate to use that fear and whatever else against my son to turn him to the Dark Side. While I had hoped to introduce Luke to the Dark Side gradually so the boy would be compliant (or as compliant as possible), it appeared Palpatine had other ideas. This angered me to think that Palpatine didn't trust me in turning Luke, but it gave me an idea. Maybe once Luke tasted a little bit of what true training with the Emperor would be like, he would come crawling back to me. So for now, I would play along with the Emperor and do whatever he asked. But when the time came, I would show Luke just who was his _true_ master.

"Prepare yourself," I told Luke, watching his eyes widen as we both felt the Emperor's energy richen. He was on board the _Executor_, my ship. And he was making his way towards us. As I focused on Palpatine's energy, a gentle voice spoke in my head.

_He's going to hurt me._

_Luke?_

_He's going to torture me. _

_As long as you do what he asked, he will not __**touch**__ you._

_I can't go to the Dark Side!_

"I'm afraid boy," the Emperor's voice cackled as the doors flew open, "you have no choice in the matter."

SSSSSSSSSSS

(Vader's POV)

"Master," I bowed, hoping to hide as much of my emotions as possible.

"Darth Vader," the Emperor gestured to me to come over to him. Walking up to him, I tried not to notice Luke's overwhelming sense of desperation. Even with Obi-Wan mental shields, Luke's thoughts were not safe from the Emperor. In reality, Luke was not safe from the Emperor.

"You have succeeded in capturing the boy," the Emperor smiled, eyeing Luke, who shifted uncomfortably. "A job well done."

"It was no easy feat, my master," I replied, which it wasn't, thanks to the smuggler and the princess.

"Ah yes," said Palpatine, easily reading my thoughts, "Solo and Organa must be dealt with at once."

"NO!" Luke shouted, startling me a little bit. Never before had I heard so much pain in someone's voice. Except for…

*No, don't think about her right now.*

"You wish to let them live, I presume," the Emperor turned to Luke. I watched warily, hoping Luke wouldn't get hurt too badly. Luke nodded his head quickly, a pleading look in his eyes as they shifted from the Emperor to me.

"Pathetic," the Emperor hissed. "You're just like your father. He too made emotional attachments that only limited him."

"Don't you dare say anything about my father!" Luke lashed out, taking a daring step toward the two of us. "He was a great man!" Then, abruptly turning to me,

"A father who _you_ murdered!" That hit me hard, still bring up pain and anger from my heart. But despite this, I kept my calm.

"_So_," the Emperor's voice entered my thoughts. _"He does not know of his parentage then?"_

"_He has been lied to by Obi-Wan," _I replied, trying not to let my thoughts reveal my anger.

"_I see,_" the Emperor turned back to Luke, grinning evilly.

"Your father was weak, relying on that useless Jedi Code to help control his power," the Emperor continued. "That is, before I _turned_ him."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Luke stuttered, confusion emanating from his Force signature.

"Surely that old fool Obi-Wan mentioned how your father turned the Dark Side and accepted his destiny," the Emperor cackled. "Or maybe he forgot to mention that, since he knew you're going to, too."

"I'm not going to turn to the Dark Side!" Luke screamed, hot tears forming in his eyes. "And my father didn't join the Dark Side!"

"Your father was, and still _is_, loyal to me," Palpatine hissed.

"NO!" Luke shouted, and suddenly the doors to the gym flew off their hinges, crashing into the ground. Looking at the ground in amazement, I barely had time to register Luke running away until he screamed. Glancing up, I saw Luke on the floor, shuddering. Palpatine was using Force lightning on Luke.

"_Be careful with my _son,_"_ I mentally ordered Palpatine.

"_Be careful with what you say,"_ the Emperor shot back as the lightning from his fingertips increased. _"Or _he_ will pay the price."_

"_Yes Master, but please…_

"_Yes Vader, I won't damage him too much. I've already invested much time with this boy; it would be foolish for me to injure him greatly."_

"_Thank you, my master," _I thanked. The Force Lightning stopped and Luke ceased shrieking.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you, boy," Palpatine began to make his way to Luke, with me close behind. "It's foolish to run from your destiny."

Eventually we made our way over to where Luke was shaking on the ground. Standing over him, I couldn't help but notice how helpless Luke looked, and it would have pleased me to do nothing more but to scoop him up and console him.

"Luke Skywalker," the Emperor smiled evilly as he took control of Luke's body, forcing him to look at us from his spot on the ground. "How I look forward to turning you. You can then follow in the footsteps of your father." And with that, Palpatine slammed Luke's body flat against the ground using the Force, and turned around.

"I will leave you two to your training," the Emperor smiled wryly. "Oh and Luke?"

Luke grimaced as he lifted his head off the ground to see Palpatine.

"Your new name will be Lucian, seeing as we can't have a Darth Luke, now can we?" the Emperor spoke as he left the room, leaving me to watch as my son's eyes widened with fear and passionate rage. Already the Emperor was leaving Luke with dark emotions. If I had been focused on Luke's anger at the moment I could have used it to fuel even more anger as we trained. But all I could think about as I helped Luke get off the ground was,

_That's not his name._

* * *

><p>Ooh, Vader's getting more fatherly! I hope you guys liked the chapter; it was fun to write even though poor Luke got beaten up! Read and Review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: I do not own any of this. Star Wars is not my idea and belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners.

Ch. 13

(Vader's POV)

"Are you alright?" I asked Luke as I lifted him from the ground. The boy looked so weak and scared, it took all of my control not to unleash my rage on the Emperor. Never again would he torment my boy like that. I would see to it.

"R-rm," Luke mumbled.

"Speak up, Luke," I ordered.

"Room!" Luke shouted, his voice cracking. Startled by my son's insistence, I nodded my head. He wouldn't have been able to do anything after that torture anyway. When we began to walk, however, Luke took one step and fell to the ground, his legs giving out.

"Luke," I immediately knelt down to help him up, but the boy shied away, afraid of my touch. "Luke it's alright, I'm going to help you."

"No you're not. You're going to hurt me. Just like you hurt Ben. Just like you hurt my father," Luke muttered despairingly.

"You heard the Emperor speak," I replied as I slowly lifted Luke from the ground. "He does not lie about your father. If anyone lied about Anakin Skywalker, it would be Obi-Wan." Wrapping my arm around Luke's midsection, I allowed him to lean on me as we headed back to his room.

"And you expect me to believe you?" Luke hissed as we took another step.

"Search your feelings," I told him. "You know it to be true."

Both of us remained silent for the rest of our walk back to Luke's chambers, though I could easily feel Luke's indecision and doubt radiate through the Force. As we continued to walk, Luke leaned more and more on me, the pain making him weaker and weaker. It pained me to see him this way, but in order to turn Luke, we first had to break him. The Emperor knew that and so did I.

When we reached Luke's door, I gently pried it open. Stepping into the room, my son and I made our way over to the bedside.

"Now you may sleep for a little while but tomorrow-

When I let go of Luke, the boy fell onto the bed, his eyes shut and fully asleep. As I watched him, I couldn't help smile. Gently lifting him up, I pulled up the covers and slipped my son beneath them.

"Goodnight, my son," I whispered, taking a strand of Luke's hair and removing it from his face. "Soon you will be the most powerful force in the universe, and with you by my side, we will be unstoppable." Luke sighed in his sleep, almost as if his subconscious was agreeing.

"I trust your son is not damaged too greatly," I whirled around, startled by my master's voice.

"Master, I," I stuttered. It was becoming very hard to sense Palpatine's Force signature. Part of me wondered if he was doing so on purpose.

"At ease, Vader," Palpatine smiled wryly. "I merely came to make sure you had safely delivered the boy back to his chambers. I assume there were no difficulties?"

"Of course not, my master," I replied, turning away from Luke.

"Excellent," the Emperor gestured for me to follow him. Going through Luke's doorway, I turned around to get one last look at my son, and then slammed his door behind me.

"Now Vader, about the princess and the smuggler," Palpatine began as we strode through the hallway.

"There are here as incentive for Luke," I explained. "Should Luke refuse to take part in any of our teachings, they will pay the price. It seems to be working so far. The boy already surrendered to me when their lives were in danger before."

"Ah, nicely done, Vader," the Emperor praised. "Using the weakness all Jedi have; friendship. Well done. I was wondering why they were here."

"Have they caused any trouble?" I asked, wondering why Palpatine had brought them up.

"No, not yet," he replied. "But perhaps I should pay them a visit. See if I can find any more information that can be used against Skywalker."

"Allow me to interrogate them," I insisted. "I have dealt with them and their annoying ways before."

"Very well," Palpatine agreed. "If you do happen to find anything of interest, you will notify me, correct?"

"Of course," I replied, hoping the sincerity in my voice sounded genuine. If Solo did cough anything up, I would tell Palpatine; he would find out one way or another.

"Excellent," Palpatine grinned evilly. "I look forward to your findings."

"As do I, my master," and with that, I stalked away from Palpatine, headed for the prison chambers. A good interrogation was just what I needed.

SSSSSSSSSS

(Han's POV)

"I hate Imperials," I moaned, propped up against the wall of my cell.

"I'm sure they don't like you either," Leia rolled her eyes, sitting across from me. The two of us had been stuck in this prison cell for what seemed like years, with nothing but the occasional visits from Imperial troops to bring us food to tell time.

"How long have we been here?" I cried, stretching my stiff arms.

"Two days," Leia pointed out. "Think you're okay?" Stopping my stretching, I glared at Leia. If this was the Imperials idea of torturing me, then they were dead on.

"I'm sorry, your highness," I replied sarcastically, opening my eyes wide in mock appreciation. "Not all of us can live in solitude like you can."

"Why I ought to-

The door slid open abruptly, and Imperial troops soon began to file in.

"What's going on?" I hissed.

"Interrogation with Lord Vader," one of the troopers quipped, and grabbing Leia and me, shoved us out of our cell. As we began to walk down to the interrogation room, I knew the only reason Vader would be asking Leia and me anything was if it had to do with Luke. Well, I wasn't going to tell him anything. And I had a feeling so wouldn't Leia.

When we reached the room, we were shoved inside and told to wait for Vader to come. Looking around, I noticed that it was just an empty room; no furniture, no torture droids…nothing.

"What do you think this is about?" I asked.

"Obviously Luke," Leia scanned the room as well. "And if Vader wants to torture us, he'll probably do it himself."

"Fantastic," I moaned, just as the door swung open. Whirling around, Leia and I came face to face with Vader.

"Solo," Vader hissed. "Organa."

"Vader," I growled.

"Shall we begin with the interrogations?" Vader proceeded.

"Sure," I shrugged. "But Leia and I don't know anything important about Luke, so if that's what you were coming here to talk about, we can't help you. You'll have to have some good old father-son bonding time with Luke if you want to get to know him."

"Be careful, Solo," Vader replied.

"Darth Vader, I can assure you, whatever it is you want to know about your son, we don't know it," Leia insisted. "Han only knew Luke for less than twenty-four hours before coming to find me and I myself only met Luke when he tried to rescue me."

"Yeah," I interjected. "Leia and I barely know anything about where he came from. All I know is that he lived on Tatooine, which I'm sure you've already found out by now."

"I am not interested in the boy's history," Vader interrupted. "I can find that out on my own time. What I am interested in, as well as the Emperor, has to do with his…personality?"

"You want to find out what'll make him turn to the Dark Side," I gasped.

"What?" Leia asked, prodding me. "What are you talking about?"

"The Dark Side," I explained. "There are two…sides to the Force. The Light Side, and the Dark Side. Jedi belong to the Light Side, Sith belong to the Dark Side. I heard the old guy talking about this with Luke once. Anger, fear, regression-

"Aggression?" Leia interrupted.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes. "Point being, those emotions lead people like Luke to become people like him," I glared at Vader.

"If you value your life, Solo," Vader threatened, "you _will_ answer my questions."

"How can you even look at yourself after all of the pain you've caused your _son_?" I snarled, my temper flaring. "Here's something for you. Luke Skywalker is the nicest kid I know. He has a good heart and he will do anything to protect his friends. He will not be swayed to join the Dark Side by anything, or _anyone_. Not even his cruel, evil father!"

There was a deep silence that followed my outburst. Both Leia and I were waiting for Vader to start Force choking me, but instead, the Sith Lord just glared at me.

*If looks could kill,* I thought. After a long time, Vader began to walk towards the exit. Right before he left the room, he stopped and turned around.

"If you will not tell me how to turn Luke, then perhaps you will tell the Emperor."

DUN DUN DUN! Sorry, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I've been sick *sniffle* but I wanted to *cough* get this chapter in. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, feel freeeeeeeaaaaaachoooooooooo!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do own any of this! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners. Enjoy!

Ch. 14

"_If you will not tell me how to turn Luke, then perhaps you will tell the Emperor."_

(Han's POV)

My heart ground to a stop at Vader's words. The Emperor? Was the Emperor on board? If so, then Force help us all.

"Officers!" Vader slid open the door, revealing the Stormtroopers waiting on the other side. The troopers quickly filed into our room, grabbing Leia and me.

"What are your orders sir?" the one holding Leia asked.

"Take them to the Emperor," Vader ordered. A rough glove grabbed my shoulder, pushing me past Vader.

"Let's go, you two," one of the troopers teased as we were shoved into the hallway and began to walk. Slowly inching toward Leia, I looped my fingers around hers. After jerking at my movement, she relaxed a little when she realized it was me. But worry still showed in her eyes.

"We'll be alright," I promised, and I sincerely hoped I was right.

SSSSSSSSS

Palpatine could feel the princess coming from a mile away.

*How interesting?* Palpatine thought to himself. *That girl seems to be strong in the Force. Not as strong as Skywalker, but I could use her Force potential against the boy.*

At any rate, it seemed as though Vader's attempts at interrogating the princess and the smuggler had gone south, and he was resorting to the Emperor. All the same, Palpatine was kind of excited. It had been a while since he had tortured anyone new; anyone important. Even Sith Lords got bored once in a while. Plus, it elated him that Vader had failed. He didn't like the fact that Skywalker was Vader's son; that already presented a bond that sooner or later, Palpatine would have to break. He couldn't have his protégé with Vader still alive.

But all of that could be dealt with later, Palpatine decided. He still had to use Luke's ignorance of his parentage to his advantage. And now, it appeared that Palpatine had something else he could use to toy with Luke and the boy's emotions.

"Have the boy sent here immediately," Palpatine hissed from his large room at the top of the _Executor_. Receiving a 'yes sir', Palpatine cut the transmission. Just in time too, for a white mass suddenly burst through Palpatine's doors, carrying Organa and Solo.

"Well, if it isn't the pitiful being Luke calls his friends," Palpatine spat. As Vader entered the room as well, Palpatine signaled for the Stormtroopers to leave. Once they had all filed out, and it was just the four of them, Palpatine got comfortable. This was going to be most enjoyable.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

(Palpatine's POV)

"Glad you have joined us, Darth Vader," I acknowledged my apprentice. "Your son will be joining us shortly."

As Vader stiffened, I probed his mind, reveling at the possessiveness that whirled through Vader.

"He's not Luke's father!" Solo shouted. Before anyone could react, I had already shot a round of Force lightning from my fingertips directly at the smuggler.

"I did not permit you to speak!" I cackled as the lightning coursed through Solo's body, throwing off his feet and into the far wall.

"Han!" the princess yelled, racing over to him. Smiling, I watched as Organa painstakingly helped Solo get off the ground. Their pathetic attempts at defying me were rather entertaining, but soon Luke would arrive and I had to find out as much about the boy as possible.

"Alright Organa, it appears that you will be answering my first question," I hissed, enjoying the fear that blossomed in the princess. "What are Skywalker's weaknesses?"

"He doesn't have any!" Leia shouted, and went back to comforting that wretched smuggler.

"I will ask again, princess," I hissed. "And you would be wise to answer me. _What, are, Skywalker's, weaknesses_?"

But again, the princess only barked at me again, claiming she would not betray the boy.

"Insolent weakling," I hissed, sending a bolt of lightning that slammed the princess into the ground.

"NO!" a pained voice shouted from across the room. I didn't need to look to know it belonged to Skywalker. As I watched Skywalker race over to help the princess, I smiled.

"Stop right there, Skywalker!" I roared, pleased to see Skywalker skid to a stop merely inches from the distressed princess. The boy's eyes were wide in fear, as if he already knew what I had in mind.

"Come to me, boy," I ordered, enjoying the waves of fear rolling off Skywalker. But to my surprise, he shook his head. In response, I began to shoot another round of lightning into both Solo and Organa, when I heard Luke's pathetic plea.

"No! Please stop! Please!" Luke shouted.

"Come to me!" I cackled, as I intensified the lightning. I watched as Skywalker's gaze shifted from me to Vader to his struggling friends. For a moment, I thought he wouldn't budge. It seemed as though his resolve was absolute.

But then the boy swallowed his pride and marched up to me, attempting to avoid my hungry gaze. When he had finally reached my throne, I took control of his body, forcing him to look at me.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I teased. No response came from Skywalker; the boy was mortified. But I wasn't finished yet.

"Kneel before me," I commanded. At first, Skywalker looked at me questioningly, the puzzlement being replaced by fear when I smiled and pointed at the ground.

"I-I…" the boy stuttered.

More lightning escaped from my fingers, startling the boy, causing him to jump to the side of my throne. In less than a second, the boy was kneeling before me, his eyes pleading for me to stop. Again, I stopped my lightning, pleased with the moans and gasps from the princess and the smuggler. It turned out they were useful for something after all.

"Thank you," Skywalker mumbled. Before he could register my movements, I had grabbed a fistful of his hair and had yanked him to eye level with me.

"Thank you _what_?" I growled. When the boy did not respond, I positioned my hand for another round of lightning.

"Master!" Skywalker blurted, eyeing my hand nervously. Chuckling, I tightened my grip on the boy's hair, enjoying his pain and frustration.

"That is how you will address me from now on, boy," I spoke. "Anything else will result in _their_ punishment," I thrust Luke's head around so he could take a long look at his friends who were passed out on the floor. "You will listen to me, you will obey me, and you will _join_ me."

"Yes…m-master," the boy said softly. Releasing my grip on his hair, I smiled as he sank to the ground, still kneeling. But something still bothered me. Luke's words held no sincerity; he had still not given himself to the Dark Side. Even when there was no hope left for the boy, he still clung to the Light Side, refusing to divulge in his true power.

However, that was irrelevant. With the boy's lack of knowledge of the Force continuing to frustrate him, and his friends at my disposal, it was only a matter of time before Skywalker was mine.

* * *

><p>Well, that was fun! I'm sorry, but I love readingwriting chapters where either the Emperor or Vader is trying to turn Luke! Read and Review, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 15

_However, that was irrelevant. With the boy's lack of knowledge of the Force continuing to frustrate him, and his friends at my disposal, it was only a matter of time before Skywalker was mine._

SSSSSSSSS

(Luke's POV)

This was horrible. Kneeling before the Emperor, I squeezed my eyes and bit back a cry. What was I going to do? I couldn't hurt my friends. I couldn't betray them.

But I couldn't join the dark side either.

"Get up!" the Emperor commanded. I stood, hoping the Emperor wouldn't take over my body again. That had been the most horrifying experience of my life, to have the Emperor in control of my every movement.

"Vader!" the Emperor snapped. As I felt the Sith Lord approach me, I forced myself not to cry. That would just make it even better for the Emperor.

Suddenly, a strong hand grasped my shoulder. It was a little startling, but I knew the hand belonged to Vader. Looking up, I tried to see any trace of humanity that was left in him. Any whisper of kindness that could comfort me. But all I could see was my own reflection.

"You may begin with the Lucian's training," the Emperor spat, making me cringe. Spinning me around, Vader grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the Emperor into the middle of the floor.

*Please don't make me do this!* I begged Vader silently. *Please!* I got no response from Vader; he merely let go of me and sat on the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered, aware of the Emperor behind me.

"Sit, Lucian," Vader ordered gently. Looking at the ground, I hesitated. If I sat down, if I began to learn from Vader, I would go against everything I believed in.

Suddenly, I lost control of my legs and I fell down to the hard metal surface that Vader was sitting on. On my hands and knees, I bit back another cry, feeling the power radiate from the Emperor.

"Leave him alone!" Han shouted as hot tears formed in my eyes. I did not want to do this. I did _not_ want to do this!

"Silence!" the Emperor shouted at Han. Then, as I felt him turn his attention back to me he hissed, "Do as Vader commands you, Lucian."

I threw myself up into a sitting position, willing myself to look Vader in the eyes. Without warning, a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped my cheek with my arm, my eyes never leaving Vader's. Searching for some sympathy, all I could find was darkness.

"We are going to being with meditation," Vader explained as he went into a meditation position. Nodding my head sadly and eyeing Han and Leia, I got into the position.

"Good," Vader complimented, but I only winced. His praise only glorified the fact that I was slowly succumbing to the dark side; allowing it to influence me little by little.

"Now close your eyes," Vader ordered. Following his order, I closed my eyes and waited.

_Feel the Force around you Luke. _

_I thought…_

_I prefer to use your original name. It suits you better._

_Oh okay…thanks._

As I meditated, I began to sense the Force whirling around me. My mind began to sense the places where the Force was strong, immediately picking up on the Emperor and Vader, but also the princess. Even Han was a little bit stronger in the Force than most people I knew. I wanted so badly to send Leia and Han a mental apology, but I could feel Vader and the Emperor watching me, waiting for me to make one wrong move. I couldn't try to talk to Leia and Han; not without them getting hurt.

Vader must have sent my submission, for I felt his Force signature swell with pride.

_Now focus on the commander of this ship,_ Vader mentally ordered me.

_Isn't that you?_ I thought.

_Clever Luke, but no, I do not command this vessel, I am just in charge of it,_ Vader replied.

_What's the difference?_ If I could mentally roll my eyes, I would have.

_Do what he asks, boy!_ The Emperor order screamed through my mind, interrupting my delicate hold on the environment around me. After regaining my composure, I focused on a Force signature that appeared to be standing at the bridge of the ship. The signature itself had the most arrogant air of all the signatures on the bridge. Focusing on the Force signature, I almost identified who it belonged to when my grasp on the Force slipped away and I lost the connection. Almost like a rubber band, my mind was snapped back into my body.

"Ow," I winced, rubbing my temple.

"You could not focus," Vader observed.

"Not really," I mumbled.

"Begin meditating again," Vader ordered. I immediately followed, eager to find that Force signature again and to identify it. Sheer determination filled me now; I wanted nothing more than to focus on that signature. Closing my eyes, I began to focus again when Vader's voice entered my head.

_Your source of strength simply came from your mind before,_ Vader explained. _While this is a stable use of strength, through the Force we find strength through our emotions._

_Okay_, I replied. As long as I could find the commander, I would try to use my emotions.

_Naturally, the stronger the emotion, the more strength it gives you and the more it richens your connection to the Force,_ Vader spoke. When I didn't say anything, Vader continued.

_Think of a time where you were very angry, Luke. When rage filled you, but you were denied the chance to express it. _

There were many moments in my life where I had been angry; where I had been full of rage. But usually those moments passed; I wasn't one to have grudges or anything like that. Well, except for the empire. The empire that was responsible for killing my family, killing my father…

Immediately stopping my train of thought, I waited to see if Vader would reprimand me. I got no response, so I focused again on my memories of anger. I decided to use the anger and sadness I felt when I learned that the empire had killed my aunt and uncle. Summoning my rage for my family from the deepest part of me, I again focused on the Force signatures around me, surprised to find them much easier to focus on.

_You see Luke, your anger makes you stronger,_ Vader thought, seemingly pleased. And while it was easier to use my rage, I knew I was treading in dangerous waters. Part of me was still clinging to the light side, and I knew if I went in too deep I would never come out of the dark side.

_Trust me, Luke,_ Vader mentally insisted.

_I…I can't,_ I thought, flinching at the sadness I managed to sense in Vader.

_Why?_ Vader's mental voice held traces of sadness, but I brushed it aside. I was just his weapon, just another weapon for the Empire. Nothing else.

_Luke, you know that's not true,_ Vader commented, making me a little annoyed that he was reading my thoughts. But then something occurred to me.

_Wait, I thought Obi-Wan put mental shields around my thoughts,_ I asked.

_His shields only work if you belong to the light side,_ Vader explained, a startling burst of anger coming from his signature. _But they do more than keep people away from your mind. They keep _you_ away from your _feelings_._

_What do you mean?_ I questioned, now completely confused. Ben was keeping secrets from me?

_Do you remember when you were on Mustafar and you heard those voices?_ Darth Vader continued. _The voices of Anakin Skywalker, your father._

_Yes_, I agreed warily.

_Use your newfound power to dig deeper into that memory Luke,"_ Vader commanded. Not sure how to approach going inside myself, I tried to focus on my own signature. Delving deep inside my feelings, I caught onto what appeared to be the wisp of the vision. Grabbing at it, my mind suddenly plunged back into the scene. Once again I was pulled into darkness, only the black quickly seeped away, and I found myself on a fiery cliff. Beneath me was a sea of lava, and over to the right…was that Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan and…ANAKIN!

"Father!" I shouted, my heart soaring, but my father did not hear me. Instead, I watched as my father focused intently on Obi-Wan as I felt anger fuel his strength.

"It's over Anakin," Obi-Wan shouted, his voice racked with desperation. "I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power!" my father replied fiercely. My eyes flicked nervously from Obi-Wan to my father as I worried about what would come next.

"Don't try it," Obi-Wan ordered. And I agreed with him. I silently begged that my father would bow down and accept defeat.

My father jumped off his mount and flipped over Obi-Wan, ready to kill when Ben whirled and slashed off my father's limbs.

"FATHER!" I shouted, trying to move closer, but finding that my limbs were frozen. I was doomed to watch this play out and I couldn't do anything to save my father.

"You were the chosen one!" Obi-Wan yelled furiously. "It was said you would destroy the Sith, not _join_ them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"

After saying this, Obi-Wan turned away from my dying father, bent down to the ground and picked up…

"NO!" I shouted as tears rolled down my cheeks. All this time, all this time, I had believed the lightsaber I carried with me was Obi-Wan's way of saving my father. Not an insult to the injuries that he himself _caused_ my father.

"I HATE YOU!" my father shrieked in agony. The pain erupting from him was enough to make me want to vomit.

"You were my brother Anakin," Obi-Wan shouted. "I loved you."

What? How could you say that Obi-Wan? How could you tell my father that you loved him when you killed him! You betrayed him! You betrayed _me_!

As darkness again enveloped my mind, I allowed it to pull me out of the vision and back into reality. Opening my eyes, I fell to the ground in despair. I noticed that my cheeks still felt wet; I had been crying even as I meditated.

"Luke," Han mumbled, and with my new strength, I could feel his worry crystal clear. He genuinely cared about me. Not like Obi-Wan.

"Oh Luke," Leia walked over to me before Han could restrain her, but luckily the Emperor didn't punish her. Instead, both Vader and Palpatine were silent as Leia and soon Han rushed over to me.

"Luke," Leia whispered, caressing my hand tenderly. "Oh Luke."

Gently lifting me up, Han stared at me, focusing on what must have been my puffy red eyes.

"Han," I croaked as I fell into his welcoming arms.

"It's alright Luke," Han soothed, holding me up. "We're here Luke. We'll always be here."

"Enough of this!" Palpatine spat, finally rising out of his chair. "Both of you, away from the boy."

"Emperor!" Leia began, but I stopped her.

"Please Leia," I begged. "Don't make him hurt you."

Staring at me, Leia nodded. Proceeding back to her spot near the wall, Han stationed me into a sitting position again and then went to her.

"So you see," Vader spoke. "Obi-Wan lied to you. The Light Side is full of nothing but lies and false promises. Surely you see that now?"

"I…I," I tried to think of another excuse to hold onto the light, but at this point, I could find none. If the Light Side lied, then did the Dark Side speak truth? And if it did, then there had been something that was bugging me the entire time I had been here…

Without warning, I was plunged back into myself and onto Mustafar, where I saw my father burning; dying slowly at the hands of who I thought to be his savior. Suddenly, a ship appeared off in the distance. Looking at the ship, I gasped as the Emperor hurried out of the vessel and made his way down towards my father. Straining to hear what the Emperor said when he reached my father, I found I couldn't hear anything short of whispers. It was as if my mind was telling me that I already knew the answer; I didn't need confirmation. I knew it to be true.

As I watched the Emperor take my father onto his ship, I began to recede into darkness once more.

*But if he and Obi-Wan were enemies and Anakin was close to the Emperor, then that would mean…*

My eyes opened once more…showing me a new life. Showing me a chance to finally have a father. Showing me the truth.

"Father," I whispered, my heart soaring.

"Son," Vader breathed.

And finally, I knew the truth. I knew the side that I wanted to belong to. My father's side.

But when I went to embrace the darkness that had always been my destiny, my world was lit up with fire.

* * *

><p>Alright, so that was the end of really the first major part in this story, the next part is sort of similar to ESB with it beginning on Hoth. I hope you guys liked the chapter, please review!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners.

Ch. 16

(Luke's POV)

It was cold when I woke up. Not the invigorating cold; the cold that makes the adrenaline surge through you and tingles at your nerve endings. This was raw cold. The cold that bit at you. The cold that entered your body and froze inside you, making your body an icicle.

The events that occurred just before I fell unconscious came crashing down on me with the cold, as they tore at my mind, making my head feel raw. The realization that Vader was my father and I was his son. And what was even worse was the memory of me, fueled by rage, about to leap into the dark waters that I had been treading precariously in without any hesitation. Without any thought of Han and Leia. How they would have been killed once I belonged to the dark side and they were no longer needed.

I hadn't thought of Obi-Wan either. But to be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to think about Ben. The man who I had looked up to had lied to me and sent me on a path against my own father.

As my eyelids painfully fluttered open, I was blinded by a harsh light right above me. Shutting them tight and whimpering, I pushed myself back onto the hard surface I was lying on, hoping to remain in the darkness that had been my home since I had fainted.

"Luke," a hurried voice called. "Luke, you awake? Here, I turned down the light for you."

*Han,* I thought, relieved. I was with Han. Opening my eyes, I found that there was barely little light. Good; I didn't like light so much anymore.

"Luke!" Han smiled, embracing me.

"H-Han," I winced at how hoarse my voice sounded. How long had I been unconscious?

"It's alright Luke," Han insisted, taking my arms and looking me in the eye as his smile grew. "You're safe now. You're safe from the Empire."

*Safe from the Empire? I'm the son of the Empire!* I thought, but I didn't say anything. Han was here. He was here in the bitter cold with me. But how had we both gotten here?

"How did we…" I began to ask.

"Rebel ships managed to ambush the Death Star," Han smiled smugly. "They attacked while we were on board, but luckily they were able to rescue us before they sent an unmanned ship that collided right with the Death Star. It hasn't been destroyed, but the Empire won't be using it anytime soon."

"What about the Emperor and my fa-Vader," I recovered. Han looked at me worriedly for a second, but then ruffled my hair.

"It's alright Luke," he nodded. "We know."

"You know?" I half-shrieked. "Does everyone know?"

"Just the princess and I," Han rolled his eyes. "Calm down kid, we won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," I smiled, relieved that my secret was safe with them. But then the guilt came back.

"Listen Han, I-

"It's alright Luke," Han interrupted. "It was a shock to Leia and me to."

"I just, don't know if I can-

"Luke," Han grabbed my shoulders, his voice becoming fierce, but still caring. "Leia and I are here for _you_. Sure, we're with the Rebellion, but we've also made a commitment to protect you. You're just a kid. This wasn't fair to you to have all of this come crashing down over you. So I will support you no matter which direction you go. Although I would prefer that you would stay with the Rebellion so your dad doesn't get a chance to kill me again."

I laughed, my heart being lightened a little by Han's humor.

"Han, would you get up and actually do something once in a while," Leia stormed in. "Luke!" Leia smiled when she saw Luke in Han's arms. "Thank goodness you're alright! We were worried sick. Even Han!"

"Hey, I wasn't worried," Han defended himself, making me snicker.

"Sure," Leia rolled her eyes. "Move over will you." Leia brushed off Han's arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Hi Leia," I smiled, glad to see she was with us too.

"Oh Luke," Leia brushed a hair out of my face. For a moment, I saw true compassion cross her eyes, but then it was shielded by determination again. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"Leia," Han rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Don't Leia me," Leia hauled me up carefully. "Luke needs to eat, and it wouldn't hurt for him to walk around!"

SSSSSSSSS

(Leia's POV)

But just as the three of us made our way toward the door, a Rebel officer came hurrying in.

"Princess!" the officer wheezed. "Princess Organa, you must leave Hoth at once! The Empire has located our base and will be closing in soon!"

"What? How did they-

I snuck a quick glance over to Luke, who was closing his eyes, probably trying to sense Vader's Force signature. Was it possible that Vader could sense Luke too? If so, then it was an amazing feat Vader hadn't found us sooner.

"Never mind," I snapped, grabbing Luke by the arm. "I will depart immediately. Han, get Chewie and get the Falcon ready for Luke and me."

"On my way," Han scooted out the door past the officer. Luke and I were close behind.

"Hey!" Luke protested as we strode through the halls toward the Falcon. "I can help! I'm a really good pilot!"

"Luke, you're in no condition to fly," I replied as we rounded another corner, only to see the Empire's second in command at the end of the hallway.

"Vader!" I shrieked, jumping back and pulling Luke behind me.

"What?" Luke and Vader both asked. Vader turned to Luke and me, now standing in the middle of the frozen hallway.

"Luke!" Vader exclaimed.

"Father," Luke breathed.

It seemed as if time stood frozen along with the walls for the two of them. Even as the Sith Lord advanced toward us, I couldn't find the strength in my body to move a muscle.

"Luke…run!" I whispered, hoping he had some control.

"I can't move," Luke responded, confirming my despairs.

The Sith Lord marched up to Luke and me, while all Luke and I could do was just struggle against the hold he had on our bodies.

"Luke," Vader ignored me and stared directly at Luke. Then, to my amazement, the Sith Lord took his hand and brushed away the hair that had gotten back in Luke's face.

"Luke," I nudged, but the boy was too enthralled staring at the menace that was his father to notice me. Vader however, seemed to hear me. Taking my wrist, he pulled me away from Luke.

"My _son_ is no longer any of _your_ concern," Vader hissed and was about to throw me away when out of nowhere, a blaster bolt zapped through the hallway and bullseyed Vader right in the center of his mask.

"Our_ friend_ is no longer any of _your_ concern!" Han shouted to Vader as he grabbed Luke and I and shoved us down the hallway we had originally come as we heard a cry of pure rage echo through the base.

"Run," Han ordered, and to my joy, Luke took off down the hallway. Perhaps he was too afraid to face the fact that Vader was truly his father, but that boy sprinted through the base until we reached the Falcon.

"Get in, get in!" Han urged us up the ramp as we heard Stormtroopers closing in. Quickly, Luke and I made our way into the ship, followed by Han. After closing the ramp, Han zoomed into the cockpit where Chewie was waiting.

"Go Chewie! Go!" Han ordered. Growling in agreement, Chewie launched the Falcon out of the hangar and through the atmosphere of Hoth. All of us didn't breathe until we were safely cruising through space. Then, Han got out of his chair in the cockpit and went back to see Luke and I, who were sitting next to the droids (which were thankfully turned off).

"Well," Han spoke, a little out of breath. "Where to now?"

"Dagobah," Luke said out of nowhere. "We need to go to Dagobah."

* * *

><p>Roadtrip to Dagobah! And this time Yoda gets to deal with Leia and Han too! Haha well please read and review and if you have any suggestions, feel free!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners. Enjoy!

Ch. 17

"Dagobah?" Han cocked an eyebrow. "Why Dagobah kid?"

"I don't know," Luke replied, "but I just feel like we should go there." He felt as though the Force was urging him; as if someone there was waiting for him.

"It might not be a bad idea," Leia suggested. "If the Force is telling Luke he should go to Dagobah, then maybe there will be somewhere there who can shield us from Darth Vader. It might be a nice place for us to lay low until the Empire leaves this part of the galaxy."

Han looked at Leia and Luke uncertainly. He wasn't really fond of going to new planets, but if the Force was telling Luke…he wasn't one to argue.

"Alright," Han shrugged his shoulders. "Chewie!" he called, heading back into the cockpit. "Set a course for Dagobah!"

Still standing outside, Leia and Luke eyed each other uncomfortably. It seemed like decades before Luke spoke to Leia.

"Listen Leia, about earlier, I'm sorry that I didn't do anything, it's just that-

"It's alright Luke," Leia smiled, grasping Luke's hand. "It must be very conflicting for you…all of this."

"It's just that…Ben lied to me," Luke looked away, his eyes getting teary. "I trusted Ben and he lied to me."

"Maybe he just had a different perspective," Leia suggested. "Obi-Wan said that Vader was his student along with Anakin, and that eventually he killed Anakin, right?"

"That's right," Luke agreed.

"Look, I'm not saying Obi-Wan should have warped the truth like he did, but at some level, he was right. When Anakin became Darth Vader, Obi-Wan probably believed that the Anakin he knew had died forever," Leia explained.

"I guess you have a point," Luke pondered. "But still, it doesn't help the fact that I _have_ a father, and that I'm doing everything in my power to stay away from him when all I've ever wanted to do was get to know him."

"Oh Luke," Leia grasped Luke's hand tighter. "I'm sorry. Han tried to tell you, but it appears that the Emperor and Vader had their own way of using your parentage against you."

Luke shuddered as he remembered the previous night again. He had been so close to turning to the Dark Side; so close to becoming the evil he had sworn to fight against. It was frightening, thinking about how powerful he had been and how it had taken control. That was one of the main reasons he had run from Vader; he didn't want to have his control taken away again.

Leia, sensing Luke's want to not push the topic any further, changed the subject.

"So," Leia asked, "what do you think is on Dagobah?"

"I don't know," Luke replied. "It just feels like something's waiting for me there. Something that appears helpful."

"Well whatever it is, I hope it's not as annoying as Han," Leia smiled, making Luke laugh.

*Just keep him smiling,* Leia thought. *As long as you keep him smiling and happy, he won't be like that ever again.*

Because Leia had her own troubling memories from the previous night; memories that she was doing her best to bury inside her mind and keep away from Luke.

For when Luke had opened his eyes when he was about to join Vader, they had been gleaming yellow.

SSSSSSSSSSS

(Vader's POV)

So, Yoda had been hiding on Dagobah all of this time? The little weasel; he should have stayed with the other Jedi when I well…killed them. At least now he wouldn't be causing me trouble with my son. Zooming toward the planet in my shuttle, I searched the Force, smiling when I found my son's shrouded Force signature.

To be truthful, it wasn't hard finding my son after he escaped. Since I could not locate his Force signature, I knew he had to be in the presence of a Jedi master. A Jedi master who, over the years, I had developed an immense hate for. He had underestimated my power as well, seeing my faults just like Obi-Wan. But now it didn't matter. My son could have only been on Dagobah for a mere matter of hours because of how quickly I tracked him. Although, I would admit, Yoda did make himself a challenge to locate. It took very deep meditation and loads of passion and rage from many unpleasant memories to find the strength to locate the master. Yet, now that I had, I would finally get my son back.

My last meeting with Luke resurfaced in my mind, causing happiness, joy, and pure rage to whirl around inside me. The happiness came from seeing Luke and being able to touch him, to look at him as his father and he as my son. But then the rage followed when I remembered being shot in the face and hearing one of Solo's snide remarks. That smuggler deserved a fate worse than death!

*But all in due time,* I reminded myself. *Once I turn Luke, I will send him against Solo, and how enjoyable _that_ will be.*

SSSSSSSSSSSS

(Palpatine's POV)

How could a boy so naive and pure be so hard to capture? It had been two weeks since the Death Star was almost destroyed and Luke and his friends were taken by the rebels. Two weeks since I had gotten to toy with the boy's emotions. By this point, all of my work was probably lost. And Vader wasn't helping my cause either.

Slight anger surged through me as I thought of Vader. He had always been a very good friend of mine and a powerful apprentice, but with Lucian, Vader was different; more rebellious than he ever had been. Which was understandable…but not acceptable. Vader's only loyalty was to me; not to me _and_ his son. When I had heard about the incident on Hoth, and how Vader wasted precious time staring at Lucian instead of taking him into custody, I was furious. And when I learned that he let Lucian slip out of his grasp, I almost killed the messenger. But everything would be under control now. Now that I had some…young help.

"It's so nice to know that you think of me," a voice echoed through my silent lookout.

"I wondered if you would be able to pick up on my thoughts," I hissed. "Very good. Better than last time, at least." Turning around, I looked at my son for the first time in years. And my, had Cassian grown. His nearly bald head was now covered with black hair, and he appeared to have gained more muscle.

"Last time you saw me, I was half the age I am now," Cassian replied, glaring at me as I sensed a bit of annoyance blossom inside his darkened soul. So, the conqueror of emotions still had a little bit of learning left to do.

"How are you Cassian?" I asked, enjoying as more annoyance accumulated.

"It is Darth Valens, father," Cassian growled.

"Ah, that's right," I cackled. "How silly of me!"

"Father," Cassian pressed. "I know you did not call me here simply to destroy the rebellion. You are able to do that yourself."

"You are correct in your assumptions," I smiled. "But I do need you to destroy the rebellion, using a rather powerful weapon I had discovered."

"And what weapon would that be, father?" Cassian asked, his eyes widening as his voice remained calm. Even as a Sith Lord, the boy's attention could still be easily captured by the simple mention of a weapon.

"Lucian Skywalker," I replied. Confusion spread across Cassian's face.

"Who?" Cassian asked.

"Surely, my son, you have felt the disturbance in the Force," I responded.

"I have been very busy," Cassian replied, "but yes, I have felt it. I figured you had gained a new apprentice. Or is this a new apprentice of Vader?"

"Watch your mouth boy!" I snapped, annoyed by Cassian's attempt to play with my emotions.

"Forgive me father," Cassian smirked.

"As of now, you would be wise to keep your actions secret from Vader," I continued. "This Lucian Skywalker is his son."

"His son?" Cassian's eyes widened again. "But how?"

"Oh don't bother me about details," I replied. "But I must tell you, the boy is greatly gifted. He is the strongest in the Force I have ever seen; even stronger than you." As I felt jealousy kindle in Cassian, I saw his composed face lose its calm for a second. Then the moment passed, and Cassian smirked again.

"We shall see," Cassian turned and began to walk out of my lookout.

"You will find him on Dagobah," I explained. "Be mindful, Vader will also be there." Cassian turned, smiling.

"Of course, father," he responded. Then, with a mock bow, "It's been good to see you father. You have picked my interest. Shall I return the boy to you when I have him?"

"You are so sure of his capture?" I questioned.

"You are not?" Cassian replied.

"Very well," I continued. "You do not need to bring him back to me; Vader might find him that way. Take him to Dromound Kass and begin his training."

"Very well father," Cassian replied, sweeping out the door as I cackled, already basking in the corrupted glory that Lucian would become.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was creating Darth Valens with a buddy of mine, Hubris P, and we just had some things to go over. I hope you guys like Darth Valens, he's a young, powerful Sith…and he's after Luke now too! I mean honestly, who doesn't want Luke? And now he and Vader are going to Dagobah! Read and Review, hope you enjoy!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners.

Ch. 18

As the chatter of exotic birds rang through the swamps of Dagobah, Luke's eyes slowly fluttered awake. At first, there was nothing but peaceful calm as he looked above from the little patch of grass he was lying on. Then, it hit him in a blur.

"Leia!" Luke cried. "Han!" He had totally forgotten about how he and his friends had crash landed on Dagobah, with Han, Leia, and himself flying out of the Falcon and skipping across the marshes. But where were his two good friends? As Luke stood on his little island of grass, he could barely see anything.

*Use the Force Luke,* a firm yet gentle voice commanded him.

"The Force," Luke winced as he spoke the words. His head was throbbing…and the pain that came with the Force didn't help either. Still, he had to find Han and Leia. Sitting down warily on the grass, Luke began to meditate.

*Inner anger,* Luke said on instinct, but suddenly a frog jumped onto his face, scaring him out of his wits.

"YAH!" Luke shrieked as he swatted the frog away. Looking around, he almost felt as if someone was watching him. But he would worry about that later, he decided. Right now Leia and Han were his top priority.

Yet as Luke again settled to meditate, the soft voice spoke again.

*Inner calm,* it whispered. Luke understood. It was trying to get him to use the Light Side. The boy shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure if he was "allowed" back to the Light Side since he had summoned so much rage. But the voice seemed to be begging him, so Luke closed his eyes and began to focus on the peace around him. And actually, it wasn't that hard. The planet itself seemed to be in tune with the Force; it made trying to find his way through the Force a little easier for Luke.

Suddenly the trees to Luke's left rustled, causing him to jerk open his eyes…just as Han ran into the clearing and onto a patch of grass nearby.

"Luke!" Han shouted, smiling.

"Han!" Luke cried gleefully.

"Oh for Force's sake!" an annoyed whine came from behind Han.

"Leia?" Luke asked, standing on his toes to try to see her through the undergrowth.

"Luke!" Leia shouted. Much to Luke's relief, Leia entered the clearing as well…with something behind her. As Luke looked behind Leia's leg, he noticed an interesting green creature walking slowly with a cane behind her.

"Luke, come here!" Han shouted. Happily leaping across the mounds of grass, Luke made his way over to Leia, Han and the creature.

"Han! Leia! Thank the Force you're alright!" Luke smiled as he hugged Leia and Han. Then, as he saw the strange creature again, he let go of his friends and knelt beside the small creature.

"And who is this?" Luke said, in an almost baby voice. In response, he received a whack over the head from the green creature's cane.

"Child, I am not," the creature scolded. Then, eyeing Han, "Rude, you are, to leave behind a lady such as this."

"Believe me, she's not a lady," Han rolled his eyes.

"Han!" Luke chided. Then, turning back to the creature, he attempted to apologize. "Forgive me, sir, my friend just meant-

The creature wacked Luke in the head again.

"Know what your friend meant, I do," the creature stated firmly. "Too quick to assumptions you are. And idiotic you are, to have a friend like this."

"Hey, watch it Yora!" Han rolled his eyes again. In return, a small pebble floated up from behind him and shot into his head.

"OW!" Han cried as he rubbed his head.

"Yora, I am not" the creature replied. Then turning to Luke, who was looking at him awe-struck, he continued. "Yoda, I am." (cue awesome music because Yoda's awesome)

"Yoda," Luke repeated. "You can use the Force?"

"Indeed," Yoda replied. "Strong in the Force, you are. Sense this, I do."

"That's right," Leia interjected. "Luke is strong in the Force."

"From your father, your strength comes," Yoda told Luke. Immediately Luke's face fell at the mention of his father. Yoda, sensing Luke's distress, gently put his cane under Luke's chin and lifted Luke's fallen head out of his knees so that he and Luke were eye to eye.

"No good it does to dwell on things you cannot change, young one" Yoda stated. "Your father, Darth Vader is. Your enemy, he is as well."

"How am I supposed to fight my father?" Luke replied skeptically.

"From the Light Side, you will gather your strength," Yoda continued.

"Well I can barely even sense Force signatures so I doubt I'll have enough strength to take down my father," Luke explained.

"Train you I will," Yoda spoke. "Jedi Master, I am."

"_You're_ a Jedi _Master_?" Luke's eyes widened. When Yoda looked at him quizzically, Luke continued. "Sorry, it's just hard to believe."

"He is Luke," Han spoke up. "When we crash landed, we ran into the little green guy here. He helped us get our ship out of a swamp using the Force. I saw it. Oh and speaking of the Falcon-

Han began to mess around with his belt, looking into the different pockets when he came across what he was looking for. Tossing the object to Luke, Han watched the boy's eyes widen even more.

"My father's lightsaber," Luke spoke awe-struck. "M-my lightsaber."

"You left it on the ship when we went to rescue Leia from the Death Star," Han explained. "When we crashed, it landed next to me after it rolled out of the ship with the three of us."

"See that, I may," Yoda stretched out his hand. Luke didn't want to let go of this piece of his father, but he didn't want to argue with a Jedi Master. Gingerly placing the light saber in Yoda's hand, Luke watched as Yoda concentrated.

"Great pain fills this light saber, I sense" Yoda spoke. "Yet great potential, I sense too." Handing the lightsaber back to Luke, Yoda smiled. "Train you, I can. Begin now, we must."

"Now?" Luke said, startled by Yoda's eager acceptance of him.

"Danger, you are in," Yoda replied. "Safe here, you are not. Coming, Vader is, along with another. Teach you quickly, I must."

"Palpatine?" Luke wondered. "Is Emperor Palpatine coming with Vader?"

"Palpatine, yes. Emperor, no," Yoda responded. "Son of Emperor, he is."

"Son?" Luke exclaimed. "Palpatine has a son! Why's he coming here?"

"Hidden, his intentions are," Yoda told him. "Powerful he is. Now, we must start. Teach you about the Light Side, I must."

"Okay," Luke replied. He did want to learn about the Light Side of the Force, and this gave him an opportunity to learn about it without having to consult Ben. He began to take off the heavy clothes he had on from living on Hoth while Leia and Han spoke to Yoda.

"Are you serious?" Han asked. "Palpatine really has a son?"

"Indeed, on his way, he is," Yoda confirmed.

"Is this son of Palpatine working with Vader?" Leia asked.

"No," Yoda replied. "Coming here in secret, this son is. That, I can sense."

"How long do we have?" Han asked.

"Almost landed, Vader has," Yoda replied. "Close, he will be. Arrive he will, in two days."

"Two days?" Han moaned.

"And Palpatine's son?" Leia asked.

"Also close, he is," Yoda explained as he closed his eyes and focused. "Three days, perhaps. Less it could be, where he lands, it depends."

"By the Force," Han raked his hand through his hair. Then, looking over at Luke, who was still getting ready, he spoke lower.

"What are you going to do about Vader?" he asked. "I don't think the kid's ready to face him."

"Agree with you, I do," Yoda replied. "Stall Vader, I will. Escape then, you must. But for now, leave us. Train the boy, I must."

"Alright Yoda," Leia spoke. "Come on Han, let's get Chewie and the others and make sure the ship's ready for takeoff." With that, Han and Leia left, leaving Yoda alone with Luke.

*Of the greatest importance, this boy is,* Yoda thought to himself as he began to walk towards Luke. *Fail with him, I cannot.*

* * *

><p>Whew, alright so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was sick, I was on a trip, I had writer's-block, pretty much you name it, I had it. Well anyway, I hope you guys liked it! I'm a huge Yoda fan, as you can tell, so this chapter was mainly dialogue with him. Next chapter's going to be good, Yoda vs. Vader and Palpatine's son is going after Luke! Read and Review, you must! Happier than anything in the world, I will be!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and all other rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 19

(Luke's POV)

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked as Yoda made his way over to me.

"Lightsaber training, we will do," Yoda replied. "But first, give you something I must."

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Come closer," Yoda ordered. Slowly crouching down next to him, I waited for Yoda to give me this "something". Instead, he simply reached out his hand and placed it right over my heart.

"Wait, Yoda, what are you-

"Afraid, you must not be," Yoda replied, sensing my fear. "Fear leads to the Dark Side. Good, my gift is. Protect you, it will."

"Oh…okay," I tried to relax as Yoda focused and gently pushed him finger tips onto the clothing that covered my heart.

Suddenly all of my happy memories came rushing up through me, filling me with joy and excitement that I had not felt in a long time. All of my memories suddenly seemed to make their way deep into my heart, and just as abruptly as the rush started, it was finished.

"T-there," Yoda spoke weakly. "Safe, you now are. Light, your heart is."

"What did you do?" I asked incredulously. When Yoda took his hand away, I placed my hand over my heart, amazed by how light it felt.

"Secured the light in you, I did," Yoda replied. "If you are ever met with unbelievable power from the Dark Side, find the light you must. Inside you it is. Always inside you."

"Wow," I smiled. "Thank you, Master Yoda." Yoda grinned.

"Pull out your lightsaber," Yoda continued as he took off his cloak and pulled his own lightsaber from his belt.

"Alright, but are you sure you're going to be able to fight me? I mean you are kind of old."

Before I could register what was happening, Yoda had flipped up over me and grabbed the lightsaber out of my hand. Spinning around, I saw him standing on the ground, smirking, with his lightsaber and my own in his hands.

"Any more questions, you have?" Yoda asked, tossing me my light saber.

Smirking, I ignited my lightsaber. "Alright, let's go!"

SSSSSSSSSSS

(Han's POV)

"I know, I know Chewie this place gives me the creeps to," I comforted my furry friend as he shifted uncomfortably. We had been tuning up the Falcon for the past hour, making sure it was perfectly primed for our escape from Vader and the Emperor's kid when they came.

A harsh cry echoed through the forest, startling Chewie and causing him to drop his wrench.

"RAAAAH!" Chewie shouted.

"Chewie, CHEWIE!" I barked as he started to growl and shake again. Forcing him to look at me, I spoke calmly.

"Listen Chewie, I know you don't like it here. I don't either," I explained. "But we have to stay here for Luke. We _have_ to. The kid needs to learn how to protect himself from everyone that's trying to get him. Alright?"

Chewie growled weakly in agreement and pointed to the ground where he dropped his wrench.

"Alright, I'll go get it for you," I rolled my eyes and hopped off the Falcon. As I was going to grab it, suddenly two huge jaws snapped right in front of my face.

"WHAT THE-

Before I could finish, a huge monster dug its way up from underground. Looking at the beast, I cringed at its foot long fangs and eight legs. It was as big as the Falcon herself and black as midnight. It was a giant spider.

"Chewieeeee," I cried as I attempted to run away from the beast. But it was too fast, and immediately the monster had me pinned under one of its legs. It reared its head back and opened its jaws.

"Oh great," I closed my eyes as I waited to die. Suddenly the forest was alive with laser fire and the beast's leg was off of me. Turning and sprinting to take cover near the Falcon, I turned around to see Leia shooting at the creature.

"LEIA GET BACK HERE!" I shouted, but she didn't listen. Instead, she managed to dodge the creature's jabs and attacks and actually got a couple good shots in.

"Rawr rawr," Chewie growled from behind me as we watched Leia in awe.

"Yeah she's pretty good I guess," I shrugged. When I noticed Chewie staring at her intensely, my temper flared. "Well don't just stand here, help me find some more blasters!"

But before Chewie and I could move, we heard Leia release a terrified cry. Turning back around, my heart sunk as I saw that the monster had pinned her to the ground. Grabbing a rock and running out from behind the Falcon, I threw it at the monster. It managed to distract the creature for an instant, but only an instant. Then, the creature went back to snarling and hissing at Leia as it prepared to eat her.

"No," I breathed.

Out of nowhere, a tree flew into the spider, colliding with the huge black mass and causing it to skid across the surface of the forest. Looking in the direction of the tree, my heart rejoiced as I saw Luke poised and focusing, standing in front of Yoda on a nearby hill.

"Han, get to Leia," Luke ordered. Then, turning back to the creature, "I'll take care of the spider."

Running over to Leia, I lifted her off the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked over the roar of the spider as it tried to get back up.

"I think so," Leia cringed as she stood. "My leg hurts, but I can manage." Behind us, the spider erupted and went to lunge at us when two other trees came and smashed into it.

"Hurry," I ordered, and together, Leia and I made our way back to the Falcon.

SSSSSSSSS

(Luke's POV)

"How was that, Master Yoda?" I yelled as the monster roared again.

"Good, it was," Yoda replied calmly. "Focused, you are. Now close your eyes, and focus. Focus on the Light Side, you must."

"But if I close my eyes, how will I be able to-

"In the Light Side, you must trust," Yoda continued. "If Jedi, you wish to become."

"Alright," I replied warily and closed my eyes.

"Now," Yoda spoke. "Feel the Force within you, you must. Feel it flow. Can you feel it?"

"I think so," I responded. Focusing on the Light Side that whirled through Dagobah, I began to form a rough image of what surrounded me. Leia, Chewie, and Han were all behind the Falcon, leaving nothing but empty space between the monster and me.

"Find you strength in the Light, you must," Yoda explained. "Once you have done this, unstoppable you will become."

Listening to Yoda, I focused harder on the Light Side, careful not to focus on my anger or rage.

*Just on the Light Side,* I thought to myself. Going deeper and deeper into the Light Side, I found it easier to focus. My whole being felt stronger. It was as though I was one with the Light Side, or almost. I could tell I was close to finally controlling my power; close to finally containing my strength in the Force and being able to use it. Only one level deeper and-

*Luke!*

*FATHER!* I mentally screamed as my father's presence filled me and ripped me from the Light, just as the forest around me exploded.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had MAJOR writer's block. Please guys if you have any suggestions or comments at all it really helps if you share them! Well anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter; Vader's here and making things ever so hard for Luke and his friends. Well, until next time, see ya!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! Star Wars is not my idea and belongs to its rightful and respected owners. Enjoy!

Ch. 20

(Han's POV)

"Luke!" I screamed as the wilderness around all of us exploded along with the giant spider. As leaves and branches flew in every direction, I tried to find the kid, but all I could see was dirt.

"Luke!" Leia shouted. She must have been trying to find Luke as well.

Then suddenly, everything went still. Twigs stopped mid flight; rocks and trees hung in the air. The sudden quiet filled the space around Leia and me eerily. Peeking out from behind the Falcon, I found Luke lying unconscious on the hill he and Yoda had been standing on.

"Wise to leave now, it is," Yoda's tight voice came from nearby. "Here early, Vader is." Looking behind me, I saw the creature, glaring towards the far part of the forest.

"Alright, just let me get Luke," I said as I walked out from behind the Falcon. But just as I began to make my way over to the Luke's spot, a wall of Force slammed into me, sending me onto my stomach.

"Luke is not going _anywhere_," a disturbingly familiar voice rumbled. Shifting my head off the ground painfully, I watched as Darth Vader stepped out from behind the trees.

"Dangerous that was," Yoda hissed, gesturing to Luke. "Killed your son, you could have."

"I know perfectly well what I can and can't do," Vader replied, just as icily. Then, taking out his lightsaber, he got into a stance. "Perhaps _you_ need to be reminded of your limits."

"Unwise it is, to challenge me," Yoda pulled out his lightsaber. Suddenly, I found myself being lifted to my feet. Once I was standing up, I heard a faint sigh from Yoda.

"Go," Yoda ordered, a slight strain in his voice. "Away from here, Luke must be."

"Be warned Solo," Vader rumbled. "Stormtroopers are on their way. Luke _will_ be turned to the Dark Side. Help me now and I will not hurt you and your princess."

For a moment, I seriously considered Vader's offer. I was tired of running. I was tired of being in constant fear. So what if Luke was trained by his dad, he would still learn about the Force, wouldn't he?

"Solo!" Yoda snapped. "Influencing your thoughts, Vader is!"

"My thoughts…" I trailed off, when I saw Leia suddenly leap from behind the Falcon. As Yoda, Vader, and I stared at the princess dumbstruck, she quickly grabbed Luke and began to lead him away from the scene. Without me!

"Hey wait!" I shouted. "I'm coming too!" Before Leia could get very far, I scurried up the hill, leaving Yoda and a very angry Vader alone.

"Wait Leia!" I yelled, as I saw her staggering hurriedly with Luke slung over her back. "The Falcon is the other way!"

"Someone else was coming," Leia replied as she stumbled over a puddle of mud. "Someone worse than Vader."

"The Emperor?" I asked.

"No," Leia shook her head. "Remember what Yoda said? It's his son. His son's almost here!"

"Never knew the Emperor had a son," I thought of as the unpleasant image of…

"Ew," I muttered.

"Oh would you stop dilly-dallying," Leia hissed quietly. "Help me find some cover."

"It won't help," I replied. "Vader can sense Luke's energy, remember?"

"Not if Yoda's hiding it," Leia responded as we continued to run through the undergrowth.

"Yoda is shielding the kid?" I asked.

"I don't know if it's Yoda's shielding or the planet itself is distorting the Force. But whatever it is, Vader can't sense Luke," Leia said surely.

"And how do you know all of this?" I questioned, wondering how Leia knew so much.

My last question made Leia stop short.

"I don't know," she mumbled, looking at Luke anxiously. "But I just…feel it. Please trust me Han. I can't save Luke without you."

As I looked into Leia's eyes, I saw the fear inside them. I saw the fear of me leaving her; of going back to Vader and helping him. Because she knew I had considered his offer.

"Please," I scoffed. Then, more gently, I spoke, "I'll stay with you until my heart stops, princess."

SSSSSSSSS

(Luke's POV)

Pain. Pain was the only thing I could feel. The only thing that my brain recognized. As I breathed in heavily, my mind was bombarded with harsh, burning light, and then cold, horrible darkness. The Force wheeled inside me, making me want to vomit. But to vomit, I had to be awake, and in some strange way, I knew I wasn't awake.

*Yoda!* I cried through the Force. *Help me!*

But my pleas for help were only lost in my weak connection I still had to the energy field.

"Luke!" a voice called. "Luke, get up!"

The light came rushing at me again as I tried to open my eyes, making me shut them painfully.

"Luke!" the voice called again. "Please, we don't have much time! You need to be strong Luke!"

I wanted to wake up; I wanted to open my eyes so badly. But I didn't have any strength left. The Light and Dark were swirling around me, refusing to stay in my grasp long enough to use either of their power.

*Your heart, young one,* a voice entered my mind. *Focus on your heart.*

My heart? Desperately focusing on my heart in my body, I noticed how solid it felt. While the rest of my body was rushing with pain, my heart was still beating. Still giving off Light. Still giving off strength. Latching onto that strength, I let the Light guide me out of my own subconscious nightmare and back into reality.

My eyes flew open, devouring the sight of Leia and Han knelt before me.

"Luke!" Leia cried happily, embracing me in a gentle hug.

"Good to see you kid," Han smiled, patting me on the back.

"Han," I croaked. "Leia."

"Everything's going to be fine, Luke," Leia assured me, taking my hand. "We're going to protect you. You have nothing to worry about."

"My father," I replied, remembering my father's presence right before I had blacked out.

"Your father's here kid," Han answered, looking over his shoulder. "He and Yoda have been fighting it out for a while now actually."

"Can't sense," I breathed.

"It's the planet," Leia explained. "We're not sure why, but Force signatures are hard to read here. That's why you should be safe."

"Safe," I smiled.

"Luke," Han wrapped me in a hug. "You'll be safe now. I promise. Leia and I are going to make sure that you are and _stay_ safe. You're too important to us to lose."

"That's right," Leia chimed in.

While Leia and Han's promises made me hopeful, something seemed…off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something was just…not right.

"Once we get out of here, Luke," Han continued. "We're taking you to Tatooine. They'll never find us there. We'll even take the green guy, so he can train you to become a Jedi. Sound good?"

"Yeah," I replied, but my mind was focusing on that off feeling. Something definitely wasn't right. There seemed to be too much dark in the Force for Dagobah. Too much dark power to only belong to my father.

"Luke, is everything alright?" Leia asked.

"I'm not sure-

Suddenly the cavern wall next to me exploded, just as Han and Leia were sent flying away from me and into the opposite side of the room. My heart stopped as I saw a big, black boot step out from the rubble, connected to a dark menacing presence that quickly filled the room. My eyes widened as the figure turned to face me, his red eyes almost seeming to glow with power.

"Hello Luke Skywalker," the figure smirked. "I am Darth Valens. I am the greatest Sith Lord of this Era. I cast a spell and absorbed the lives of an entire planet, I bathed in the Pool of Knowledge, Drank from the Font of Power. Raised to a level of power that a Force sensitive could only dream of and took on an Apprentice who found his own level of mastery, still however I feel as though I'm missing something, something I find hidden when I look at you."

* * *

><p>Okay, okay, I'm really sorry guys that I wasn't able to update this sooner. Like, really really sorry. If I could, I would change the fate of time and stop my computer from crashing. But anyways…this is the end of Twisted Fate…sort of. I am going to continue to update this story with new chapters, etc. But I am also going to do…sort of like an alternate story (cowritten by HubrisP (just sayin, that guy's a genius, he sure knows how to invent characters and plots and he has all rights to the character of Darth Valens) ). The alternate story is going to focus more on Luke and Darth Valens and have a bunch of new characters and places and ideas…but it will still have Han, Leia, Darth Vader, the Emperor…etc. So whichever story you guys choose to read is fine with me. I mean…you could choose none at all, but that would make me super sad :( I'll be starting the alternate story soon and I'm going to try to alternate updates between Twisted Fate (kind of staying with traditional SW) and the other one (haven't come up with a name for it yet).<p>

So please review, and I hope you guys enjoy my update as well as my future stories!

p.s. the quote at the end is HubrisP's, don't know if I should say that or not, but I just did so…

Bye!


End file.
